Cursed, Loved, and Betrayed
by percyjacksonfan16
Summary: When has love ever been a good thing? When you fall in love with a maiden, it's bad. Not only does Persia have a terrible past-Orion falls in love with her. Artemis kills her, Apollo curses her to never love again. What happens when the goddess falls for Percy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey,it's me again!**

**If you don't already no me,then welcome to my story! Reviews get me to update faster,so basically I'm glad you clicked this story.**

**A little tip: I'm crazy and random.**

**Without further ado,the story!**

**BTW:this is a prologue.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

**Persia Pov-**

"Persia!"Father called.

"Coming Father!" I yelled,fumbling to put on my best dress.

Making haste,I ran down the stairs of our two story home. My father and a visitor sat in the dining room.

"Hello,My lady." The visitor greeted. He was a young man with tanned cheeks and hazel eyes.

He wore the clothes of a wealthy man.

I sighed.

Another one.

"Hello,My lord," I bowed. "I am Persia of Athens."

"Pleasure to meet you,Persia," he said. "I am Prince Edward of Wales."

"Prince Edward is betrothed to you," Father said.

I nodded with a sense of uneasiness in my stomach.

In the city of Athens,when a girl reaches the age of sixteen,she has to get married and live forever as a housewife.

I prayed to the gods-but turning sixteen was sorely inevitable.

"You will be leaving tomorrow,"Father informed. "Go now,daughter,and prepare."

My heart raced violently in my chest as I grasped what he had said.

I stood up and said, "I'll be back. Just need a little air."

I ran out the room,hoping the cool air could make sense of what Father had just said.

_"Leaving...Tomorrow."_he had said.

I looked back at the cottage,the only home I had ever known,then back at the dense forest that covered it.

Father had told me never to go in there-I had a future.

I wanted to make my own future,and the forest looked quite promising.

Picking up the skirts of my dress,I ran into the forest,as far away from civilization as possible.

It wasn't too long before my feet gave out,I fell down only to be caught be a silver-eyed woman I knew too well.

**Artemis Pov-**

"Phoebe,fetch a pale of water,please." I told one of my huntresses.

"Yes,My lady." Phoebe said,bringing a bucket of water to the weary girl in my arms.

"What will become of her,My lady?" the youngest huntress-Chloe-said.

"She may join the hunt or go back to where she came from." I said,brushing the leaves out of her dark raven hair.

"She might have ran away-most likely Athens." Chloe guessed.

Phoebe poured a little water on her and the girl woke up.

Her eyes opened;they were silver and wide. She stared at me for a second,as if looking for some recognition.

"Lady Artemis," She said,bowing.

"Hello child,may I ask where you come from?"

"I am Persia of Athens." Persia said,retelling the story of how she was supposed to be wedded.

"Persia,you could go back or stay with us as an eternal maiden." I offered.

"I accept your humble offer," Persia,said repeating the oath.** (I dont remember the oath and Im to lazy to look it up...)**

I was proud to have such a fair maiden,her beauty over passed that of Aphrodite's-men would have wasted that.

Packing up camp,we traveled across Greece,my new huntress beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So I thought that was an okay chappie,I will go more into description of Persia in later chappie's.**

**So yeah,what time setting did you get from this story? I meant really old days,but I have no certain time scene since I'm going to include Orion and all that jazz.**

**Never mind what I thought,how about you?**

**Press that button,tell me advice,how the story was,CC IS VERY WELCOME!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews!**

**Avardsin- Thanks! Glad u read my other story.**

** FatalClanWii-Aww shucks..it was just a prologue-but I sure like reviews.**

**Flaris-Okkkkay. I sorta thought _I _was the author and had the right to include stuff that wasn't real-but you know what,you seem like the better author with your spelling and capitalizing.  
><strong>

** So yeah,fun stuff...Ready 4 the story?**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis Pov-<strong>

"So,Persia." I said,walking down the beach with the maiden.

Her head turned toward me,her silver eyes illuminated.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you have a mother?" I asked,assuming her mother was a goddess.

"You never knew about me,did you?" She asked,her bell-like voice soft.

"What do you mean?" I questioned,shaking my head.

"Never mind," Persia bit her bottom lip. "As for a mother,I never knew her."

"You must be a mother,is an Immortal who resides on Olympus." I said.

"I know of the Immortals and their children,but they are very rare. I doubt I'm a goddess's child-I have none of the traits."

"Athena and Aphrodite are not maiden goddess-I'm sure one of them is your other parent."

"I thought Athena was a maiden..." Persia looked up,confused.

"She is," I said. "But she gets away with it by saying 'my children come out of heads',and Zeus is fine with it."

Persia laughed softly,saying, "I guess Aphrodite wouldn't be too bad."

"I'm surprised a child of Aphrodite would even join the hunt-'too pretty to walk in dirt and act like men' is what she says."

"I guess I'm a mystery." Persia joked.

I laughed with her,enjoying her company. "Even if you turn out to be a child Aphrodite-I'll still like you."

"Thank you,my lady." She said,her eyes getting large.

"Please," I said,heading toward camp. "Call me Artemis."

"Thank you,Artemis." She repeated,finding favor in me.

I liked her and I would protect at all costs-especially from my brother.**(keep children of Aphrodite away from Apollo or else...Oh and Aphrodite isn't Persia's mom. I think you can figure out her mom but her dad is very hard.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo Pov-<strong>

I was getting ready to drive the sun chariot when a voice said this:

"Oh Apollo,will you ever learn? A young woman,Emilia,gave birth to your son-yet,you never visited her afterwards."

I scoffed,this was probably Artemis.

"I don't know what you're talking about,Artemis." I said,saddling my golden horses. "If I visited every woman I had a child with-I'd waste half a century."

"It'd be more of all your immortal life." The voice said again,materializing in front of me.

It was definitely a woman,but she had a hood and I couldn't see anything but her mouth.

"What do you want of me,stranger?" I asked. "Do you know I am a god?"

She laughed,sending vibrations through the room. "I want you to love."

"Excuse me?" I nearly chocked.

"You heard me," She confirmed. "You will fall in love with a beautiful maiden-her beauty surpasses that of Aphrodite. As much as you shall desire her-you won't ever get her."

Now I was kind of interested,so I asked, "Where may I find the fair one?"

"You will know when you see her. The fairest of them all is near you-just out of your grasp."

"And I can't get her because?"I asked.

"Foolish god!" The stranger roared. "I was only here to warn you but you are blind."

A blinding light encased her as she said, "Everyday,you see her-you'll want die,knowing that she is not yours. You'll protect her and be a friend to her. Whatever she needs-you will provide.

For this,I put a curse upon Apollo,the shining one-to forever be in love with her,everyday you will wonder about her,she will always be in her your thoughts;You will love her so much that your family will be hurt because of it."

Within a blink of an eye,the lady was gone.

I shrugged this off,knowing that would never happen-a woman try to tame me-I don't think so.

It wasn't too long before sunset came around.

Having nothing else to do,I decided to visit my dear sister,Artemis.

And that's where I saw _her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So the lady will be revealed soon-don't worry she's not that important.**

**Anyway,can I get some more reviews-at least I update.**

** I'm pretty sure this is a button down there that says, 'Review this Chapter'**

**If you don't believe me ask Percy.**

**Percy: 'Yes there is a button that says,'Review the Chapter.' The more u review,the sooner I'll be in the story!**

**Speaking of me,when am I coming in the story?**

**Me: Whenever people review and I'll add chappie's then you'll come in.**

**Percy:Okay.**

**Me: Guess what? I got an 86 on my math test. And I prayed to Athena before I took it!**

**Percy:She must hate you too.**

**Me:well,let the people review.**

**Percy:Oh yeah,REVIEW!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I got too excited to wait for reviews...Anyway,more info on the story:**

**I don't think Persia is my own character (I have a thing against Oc's) but she's like a girl Percy sooo...**

**Random thought: I liked the name Persia better than Perci because Perci sounds stupid. Yep,that's it.**

**Anyway...**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis Pov- (u expected Apollo,huh?Well,too bad)<strong>

"How old are you,Persia?" Phoebe asked,handing out the plates for dinner.

"Sixteen," Answered Persia. "The eighteenth of August."

"Remind me to never let Apollo see you." I laughed with the rest of my hunters.

"Why not,Artemis?" Persia asked.

"My brother," I rubbed my temples,thinking about how I should make this easy-without being inappropriate.

"Apollo is..." I tried finding the right word.

"Stupid?" Chloe offered.

"Obnoxious?" Phoebe tried.

"Flirty?" Another huntress offered.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed,turning to Persia. "He's flirty and you would be...interesting to him."

"Is the something wrong with me?" Persia said,misunderstanding.

"Anything but,my child," I laughed. "Except you're going to need a hunter's parka."

Persia smiled,her eyes illuminating.

Phoebe took her hand and led Persia to a tent where she would find her hunter's uniform.

"Hey baby sister," A voice-from behind me-said.

Oh no.

"Hey Apollo," I said,cursing. "Do you mind leaving?"

"Please sister," Apollo sat on the log Persia was sitting on a few minutes ago."I just wanted to visit the _ladies_." He winked at my hunters.

"Stop it." I smacked his bleach-blonde head.

"You know," He told Chloe. "If you decide to get a reality check-you know where to find me."

"Men." Chloe scoffed,turning away from him.

"Any new huntress around?" My twin asked. "Preferably an older one."

Oh gods,Persia. "No," I lied. "Nothing new here."

Phoebe came out of the tent,smiling like crazy.

"She's looks stunning-Truly,the fairest of them all." Phoebe said,obviously not noticing Apollo.

"The fairest of them all?" Apollo stood deep in thought.

Phoebe covered her mouth and as the fates would have it it,Persia came out.

Her parka,silver pants,and boots didn't help the situation either.

To make matters worse-her hair was up in a high ponytail,highlighting her features.

I looked over my shoulder,where Apollo stood.

He stood frozen as motionless as a statue.

His face was absolutely blank,until a bright crimson filled his cheeks.

"Lord Apollo," Persia bowed,her bell voice chiming.

Apollo blinked twice before realizing the bell voice came from Persia.

"Apollo," I took my brother's arm,leading him into the forest-away from Persia.

"What the tartus was that?" My temper flared,I was in a bad mood.

Apollo's eyes were fixated on me but it seemed as if he didn't see anything at all.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That was my new huntress-Persia of Athens. I strictly forbid you to ever look at her,listen to her,or even be near her." I put my hands on my hips.

"I can't do that." Apollo said,quietly.

Before I could even comment,Apollo held a hand up saying, "Hear me out,Artemis."

He paused,taking deep breath. "A lady visited me was only there to tell me that I would fall in love with a beautiful maiden-but I could never have her.I got the lady mad so she cursed me saying that I would never forget her,she would always be on my mind,and it'd kill me every time I'd remember she could never be mine."

For a moment I was utterly speechless.

Shaking my head,I felt bad for my brother but I wanted the best for my huntress.

"I'm so sorry Apollo,but I just don't want you treat Persia like you do other women."

I turned away quickly only catching a glimpse of Apollo's bewildered face.

Before I could get very far,Apollo stopped me.

"That's the thing,Artemis." My twin said,his eyes shinning. "I don't want to do that to her-I want to protect her."

"Oh really?" I faced my sibling. "You'll just get what you want from her,then leave her feeling worthless and pathetic."

"You don't understand," Apollo shook his head. "Before I saw Persia,I thought I didn't need love.I was wrong and then I saw Persia,and everything made sense-it's like actually seeing things for the first time."

"That's the point,Apollo-you can't be with her. She took the oath;she's a huntress now."

I immediately felt bad for saying that for Apollo sunk onto the forest floor,closing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry,brother-Did I hurt you in any way?" I felt terrible-sick to the core,in fact.

"You don't have any idea how I feel right now," Apollo struggled to breathe. "It feels like I've been dipped in Styx several times-a shock of electricity that burns me from the inside.I can't even describe the feeling."

I looked up at the sky to find sunset had begun to finish;my shift would be on in a couple of minutes.

"Apollo," I helped my brother up,leading him to his chariot."Try to avoid seeing Persia unless have you to."

Apollo started to protest but I beat him to it,saying, "It's for her sake and your own good."

Giving a deep sigh,Apollo mounted his chariot saying, "You know,Persia looks exactly like you."

"If I didn't know any better,I'd think she was your twin." Apollo gave a small smile.

It was discouraging,seeing him like this. "It's never going to be the same,is it?"I asked.

"What isn't going to be the same?"

"Since you saw Persia-you won't ever be the don't have the same personality as you did before you met her."I explained.

Apollo came down,giving me a hug.

"I can't promise I won't ever stop thinking about her but I will fight for her with my last breath."

I released him,saying, "Why are you so stubborn?"

Apollo stood in his chariot,departing from the ground.

"I'm stubborn because I finally found someone worth fighting for."

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo Pov-<strong>

The raven haired girl always appeared in my vision..

Constantly,I'd hear someone say Persia-then,no one would be there.

Her silver eyes protected by her dark lashes,followed me around.

Without realizing it,I headed to Olympus-I really needed my family right now.

I constantly thought about her,plague by the thoughts of anything happening to her.

I couldn't concentrate on anything but her.

The way her hair was high up,from her slim figure,to the the way she bit her bottom lip.

I safely landed on the throne room of Olympus,parking my chariot off to the side.

All the gods except Artemis was present,just waiting.

For a second they all looked like Persia.

"Are you okay,son?" One of the Persia's voice sounded strangely like my father,Zeus.

"Persia?" I asked,confused. Where was her bell-like voice.

"Who?" Persia/Zeus guided me to my seat.

"That's you." I looked around the room,the Persia's looking at me,concerned. "Actually,it's _all_ of you guys."

"I think he's hallucinating."Persia/Athena said,giving me a lime-green potion.

I drank it and gradually everyone turned to normal. I groaned,leaning back into my seat.

"Who's Persia?" Zeus repeated.

I retold the story of the lady and her curse.

"Circe." Athena said.

"No,her name is Persia." I corrected.

"No!" Athena sighed. "The stranger-that was cursed far-no one has ever escaped from her witchcraft."

"So there's a possible chance I could remove this curse?" I asked,excited.

"Still a chance." Athena reassured me.

"That's all I needed to know." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I'm so tired,I need to take a break.**

**I'll probably update later on today but you never know**...

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I think we need a bit of Asia time (Apollo and Persia) don't we?**

**So I'm thinking Persia needs a symbol-like something that defines her.**

**Like Percy is known for his sea-green eyes and messy black hair.**

**And Persia has a bell like voice and silver eyes-but that's not enough.I'm thinking of some,but advice helps.**

* * *

><p><strong>Persia Pov-<br>**"Persia!" Phoebe called.

"I'm coming!" I yelled,getting out of my tent.

"What is it?" I asked.

The auburn haired girl smiled,and said, "I'm going to teach you survival skills."

"Really?" I smiled and followed her into the woods.

"C'mon my fair maiden," Phoebe laughed,pointing to a bush with dark blue berries. "Those are Atropa belladonna or deadly nightshade."

"They look like dark blueberries," I commented. "How are they dangerous?"

"They cause delirium and hallucinations,if one drop of the berry's juice touches your tongue-you're dead." Phoebe warned.

I carefully touched a cluster of berries. "All we have are olive trees in Athens-but they don't grow here,do they?"

"Nope," Phoebe shook her head. "How good are you at archery?"

I bit my lip. "I'm okay." I lied.

"Great!" Phoebe handed me a crossbow already loaded."Just aim at that tree over there,aim,pull back all the way to the edge of your mouth,and release."

I set my sights on the big oak tree and automatically my vision blurred and my eyes focused on the target.

The scents of the forest hit me and I could see every creature within the edge of the forest.

"Phoebe!" A huntress called from the camp,breaking my concentration.

"I'll be back soon." Phoebe ran towards camp. "Just follow the trail if you get lost!"

I lifted up my bow once more and took a deep breath. My fingers loosened and the arrow drove into the center of the tree.

I was about to pull the arrow put when someone called out, "Artemis!"

I turned around and bumped into the sun god.

"Oh sorry." I apologized,bowing.

"No it's my fault," He said,blushing.

"Persia," I smiled,putting out my hand.

"Apollo," he shook my outstretched hand. "Sorry about that-you kind of look like my sister."

"It's okay," I laughed. "I've never had a sister."

"Be glad you don't have one." Apollo warned.

"I don't think my mother could spare a second child anyway." I said.

"Goddess?" Apollo guessed.

I nodded,putting away my bow.

"You're pretty handy with bow," he noticed,sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I practiced a bit in Athens," I explained. "You never know if come across a goddess and her man-hating club."

"I thought Athenian girls were self-preserved and not violent." Apollo cocked his head.

"I'm not just any girl,am I?" I winked.

"Definitely not." Responded Apollo,looking at the ground.

"Are you always this nervous?" I asked.

"Usually no but I've been warned to never talk to you,see you,or be near you," He chuckled nervously. "But then again that's usually."

"No need to be scared of me-I don't have that man-hating vibe yet," I raised my eyebrows. "But you might want to watch out when the time comes..."

"Thanks for the warning," Apollo joked.

"Persia!" I heard Artemis walking up to me.

"Hi Artemis." I greeted.

No sooner was the goddess in front of me,shielding me from Apollo.

"Apollo." Artemis glared at her brother.

"Baby sister," Apollo took a step back. "How's it going?"

"Am I interrupting something-" I tried to say but Artemis cut me off,saying, "Go back to camp,Phoebe has something important to tell you."

"Yes,Artemis." I ran back,following a trail leading back to camp.

"Hey Persia." Chloe said once I got into camp.

"Hey Chloe," I said. "Where's Phoebe?"

"In the tent," She pointed to fourth tent to the left. "She has a...surprise for you."

"Does everyone know what it is,except me?" I asked,walking toward the silver tent.

"Yep." Chloe popped the p.

Unzipping the zipper to tent,I stepped in.

Phoebe was jumping up and down,occasionally shaking me.

"What is it?" I asked,already excited.

"Artemis wants you to be her second in command!" Phoebe shook me once more. "What do you say?"

"I've only been here for two weeks," I stammered. "Most of the girls have been for centuries-I don't deserve this."

"Persia you're the best huntress for this-it's only common sense to let you be the leader."

"If no one minds..." I took a deep breath and made my decision. "Yes."

Phoebe smiled and went over the rules, "You take charge whenever Artemis is gone,it's simple-you get to welcome the new hunters,lead your own hunt,and maybe,"

Phoebe's eyes sparkled, "If you do a good job,we all get to go to Olympus."

I gasped, "Really?"

"Yes,I've never been to Olympus..." Phoebe said wistfully.

I gave her hand a quick squeeze,saying, "I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't," Phoebe said,pulling me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You're going to meet your new family."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry party peeps-I know it was short,but I have to update <span>Returned<span>.**

**How do you guys like Asia? But I would never write a fic with no jealously,would I?**

**Nope,so next chappie will be super long-I wouldn't blame you if you skip some paragraphs.**

**It'll be around 3,000 words.**

**You've been warned...Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm trying 4 3,000 words here because this is kinda of a really dramatic chappie,yeah...**

**Anyway, read my one-shot, one-sided Perlia, story called _No chance. _I did my best on it but I'm not a romantic person.**

**So let's see how many days it takes to finish this chappie...**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis<strong> **Pov**-

"Welcome to the hunt,Naomi." Persia warmly greeted one of the four, new huntresses'. "I am Persia."

The girl looked about fifteen, and like most of my huntress, ran away from home.

Naomi had tawny brown eyes and short black hair, obviously a daughter of Demeter.

She had been wandering in the woods for a while until Chloe came across her.

She joined quickly, and so did her three younger sisters- Atlanta **(She's a real person in Greek myths and she was a huntress,but that's not her.) **Delia, and Daphne.

After Persia had finished greeting the girls, I called her to my side.

"How are you?" I asked, after seeing the silver glow of my second-in-command.

"Perfect," Persia beamed. "The hunt is thriving greatly."

"I would hope so," I chuckled, smiling at Persia. "After all, I did get the best person for the job."

"I wouldn't say that..." Persia cheeks flushed.

"I'll tell you what," I leaned into her ear,whispering. "You can come along with me and someone else on a hunting trip, okay?"

"I'd be glad to accompany you and this _"someone"_ on a hunt." She giggled, winking.

I raised my eyebrow.

"I mean," She paused,waiting for the right word. "It's obviously you and Orion. Though you seem to like him."

"I do not like men," I stated. "Besides, I just admire his hunting skills."

"Or you're just admiring him while he is doing his hunting skills."

"Persia..." I shot her a warning glare.

"Just saying, don't mess it up this time." Persia started to walk away.

"There was never a first time!"

"Adonis." Persia vanished into a tent, leaving me to my thoughts.

Oh,yes.

Adonis.

I can't believe I forgot about that. Considering it was sixteen years ago.

Adonis, the favored one of Aphrodite, was supposedly killed by Ares.

As if. That hothead couldn't kill a fly for his life. **(some myths say Artemis killed him but not the way I'm about to say/type. Adonis was a mortal but let's pretend he had some powers of flowers and love- I'll explain the flowers later...)**

He was the reason why I have most of my huntresses.

He broke a girls heart and they would come to me, pledging to be an eternal maiden.

So I decided to 'fix' the little problem. I tried my best but you can't avoid the inevitable...

I fell in love with him.

I didn't want to do it but for my sake and the huntresses, I killed him.

I still remember the lone tear that escaped from eyes as I left Adonis's body, I even remember the faint cry of a child.

I never turned around, for I thought the cry came from the near city of Athens.

So, with all considered, I did 'mess up' the first time. But I didn't like Orion that way.

Sure, his auburn long hair blew in the wind and suited him quite nicely.

His green eyes shine with excitement when he killed an animal.

The way he chuckled and smiled was a bit charming.

A bit.

So maybe I liked him a bit better than most men-but a man is man, no matter how shiny his eyes are, how your heart soars when you see him, and no matter how many times you wish you weren't a maiden for eternity.

Still a man in the end.

I think I proved my over exaggerated point.

"Persia!" I called.

She poked her head out of the tent, listening.

"I have to go to Olympus-Father ordered an emergency." I got ready to teleport. "Look after the hunt."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the forest when you get back!" She diverted her eyes, as I vanished in a golden light.

When I arrived in the throne room, Apollo was blabbing non-stop.

I eased into my seat as father said, "Apollo, please."

"Enough. We've heard about this girl a million times."

Apollo groaned, his eyes burning.

"I hope you are not talking about Persia." I narrowed my eyes.

"Noooo..."

"Oh please," Aphrodite shook her head. "He's been talking about her for six hours straight. Persia this, Persia that, Persia is pretty, Persia everyday."

"I don't say that everyday!" Apollo defended then blushed, "Though she is pretty and nice and smart and good at archery and cute and pr-"

"Apollo!" I yelled. "I told you to stop thinking about her!"

"Baby sister..." Apollo begged. "I just want to see her again."

"You are like obsessed with her, leave her alone!"

"I can't do that." Apollo whined, his eyes wandering like a lost cub.

I glared at him until he succumbed to my superiority.

"I'm leaving." Apollo looked torned but he left.

I spent the next hour listening to father's speech about a camp that the children of the gods can stay at.

**Persia Pov-**

"Hey Phoebe." I walked over to the her while she started a fire. "Watch over the camp, I have to meet Artemis in few seconds."

"You two wouldn't happen to be going with a certain son of Poseidon by the name of Orion?" Phoebe smiled, secretly winking.

"Possibly..." I said as I walked away.

"Hey," Phoebe laid a dainty hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes. "Just watch out, okay?"

"For what?"

"It's just that," Phoebe hesitated. "Artemis really likes Orion and-even if it means that she has to give up her oath and the hunt-she deserves a chance at true happiness."

I raised an eyebrow, still not understanding what she was getting at.

"You're just a bit _alluring _to men, and you would mess it up." Phoebe looked down, feeling guilty.

"I wouldn't try to hurt Artemis on purpose, and I'll to my best not to." I promised, hugging Phoebe.

"I know you've only been here for a month and half, but Artemis has been talking about letting us going to Olympus." Phoebe pulled away, her eyes shining.

"I can't wait!" I said, already running towards the woods.

"Hurry back!" She called after me, her voice sounding a million miles away.

"I will!" I yelled back, traveling further into the dense forest.

It was green, deep, dark.

The light filtered through the top branches, introducing the smell of compost leaves.

I heard the crackling branches as I walked through, branches touched above as I ambled below them,and the hidden wonders brought life to the path I walked on.

I walked around in the forest, I found a green meadow hidden in the folds of the forest, giving the earthy smell of beginnings and endings.

It was a valley left fallow, although, it was still lovely, wild with untamed growth, hiding brown rabbits and grey mice in the thick bramble hedges; scrub cedar, sunflowers and wild honeysuckle assaulted my nose with a heavy fragrance.

I looked back, having a feeling that a presence was behind me.

"Dinner!" The voice came from the east of the woods, stomping towards me.

I unlatched my silver crossbow from its sheath and loaded a sharp broad head.

I slowly backed up when I heard several large feet stomping in my direction.

As I did, three large giant-like things appeared. The hairs on my arms stood up as I saw the ugly faces on the monsters.

Thinking fast, I drew back my bow and aimed at one of them. The arrow bounced of harmlessly, but made a small dent where a line of golden drew out.

"Foolish child!" The middle one roared, hitting me with a wave of bad dental care, "Your mortal weapons will not work for we are Laistrygonians and we hail from Canada!"** (I don't give a poop if Canada or any other place wasn't around-because it's freaking fiction!)**

"So you are Laistrygonians who are Canadians?" I asked, attempting to stall them.

"No." The one on the right corrected. "We are from Canada."

"So you _are _Canadians?"

"No,we are from Canada." The right one repeated.

"So you are from Canada but not Canadian?" I started to walk away.

"Exactly." They said in sync.

In a blinding light, three golden arrows sunk into the Laistrygonians' chests and the evaporated.

I fell to the ground, breath hitched, and shaking.

A gentle hand grazed upon my shoulder-as if hesitating to be even near me.

"I'm sorry," The person said, "I should have been here sooner."

I looked up and saw Apollo, the sun god, with tears in his eyes.

"It's alright," I said, letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "I'm fine-thank you."

"No, I failed you-I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." Apollo's gaze was sincere and honest.

"You would actually care if something happened to me?" The words came out in a tumble, sounding like a question instead of a sincere statement.

Apollo's expression was blank, then he blushed, "Of course I care about you, why wouldn't I?"

"That's not what I asked."

Apollo blinked twice before helping me up. His hands were soft against mine-fitting perfectly into my small hand.

I immediately drew my hand away from his, earning a small disappointed look from him.

"I can't believe I didn't see them earlier..." Apollo muttered.

I was beginning to become infuriated with myself for letting him take the blame for my own stupidity.

"Hey," I pulled him for a hug,laughing. "Stop tormenting yourself-it's not fair."

"Next time I will protect you," He said after I pulled away. "I will always."

I looked deep into those almost yellow-like eyes and trusted what he had just said.

"Promise?" I sounded like a small child, trusting an adult.

He smiled, his bleach-blonde hair whipping in the wind. "Promise."

Apollo said it with such certainty, I didn't doubt a word he said.

"I have to go," I drew away, heading back into the forest. "I have to meet Artemis soon."

The sun gods face fell, but smiled and said goodbye.

I walked away briskly before bumping someone else. (again)

I fell down on the steep forest floor, startling whoever I bumped into.

"Oh,Artemis! I am so sorry." The voice was obviously a male-probably Orion. He helped me up but kept his eyes on the ground.

"Please don't turn me into a jackalope..." He pleaded.

I accepted his hand and pushed my hair out of the way, revealing that I wasn't Artemis.

"You're not Artemis..." He drawled, his cheeks turning red.

"No,I'm Persia. Sorry to disappoint." I laughed.

"Not disappointed at all..." He let his auburn hair fall into his face, partly hiding his red cheeks. "I'm Orion."

"Nice to meet you, Orion. I'm also Artemis's second."

"Oh yeah," For a moment I saw a look of dismay on his face. "She talks about you alot- you sort of look like Artemis."

"Thanks, sort of." I chuckled, leaning against a tree.

He laughed softly, "You're welcome. Sort of."

"Do you know when Artemis is coming?" Orion stomped his foot impatiently,putting a hand on the same tree I was leaning on.

He reminded of a care-free boy with excited green eyes. He was like a little cub.

"You're a cub," I said stupidly.

"What?" Orion blinked before laughing along with me. When I finally stopped laughing, he ran a gentle hand through me hair.

"Your hair is soft..." He murmured, caressing my cheek.

Suddenly, an arrow stuck from his chest. Orion looked at me, confused, then fell back.

I screamed and knelt down to his side.

It was too late. "Orion!" I shook him desperately, and tried to take the arrow out.

It was too deep in, only one person could have done this.

And sure enough, the goddess was in front of me.

"Artemis, I don't k-know what happened." I stammered, shaking. I looked down at my hands stained with crimson. "He was fine the-then..."

"Oh, spare me." Artemis snarled. "I knew I shouldn't have let you come. I'm just sorry it had to end this away."

My brain was muddled. I looked up and saw her notching an arrow, her bow was raised, and the tip of the arrow was pointed at...

Me.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" I threw my hands up, but I already knew what was about to happen.

I stumbled back trying to escape the vengeful Artemis.

With a terrible smile she drew back her weapon and released the arrow.

The arrow pierced my heart, twisting and tearing.

I couldn't breathe. My vision blurred. Every breath I took became shallow.

"Persia!" Apollo appeared next to me and held me in his arms.

He started to use his healing powers but I put a weak hand over his,shaking my head.

"No," I croaked. "It's no use."

My eyes wheeled around wildly, halfway seeing Charon's desk.

"No!" Apollo cried. "Don't leave me!"

"It's not your fault." I gasped, taking a shuddered breath.

The pain-I couldn't bear it.

It was eating me from the in side, taking all I had with it. I couldn't feel Apollo's arms around me.

I was losing blood. Fast. I felt Apollo's hot tears dripping, pulling my limp body near him.

I cried out in pain, gasping at the stab at something else puncturing through my skin.

A blurry image of Artemis pulled a sharp knife out of me.

I looked at her once, barely whispering, "Your betrayal hurts the most."

I drew in one shaky wheeze, looking at a distraught Apollo before I saw the desk of Charon.

**Apollo Pov-**

I stared at the limp body in front of me.

Her eyes didn't glow anymore, they were stone cold and were focused on me.

Persia glowed and vanished in a silver light.

Persia was gone.

"Artemis," My voice cracked. "Why?"

"She deserved it." Artemis was cold and bitter.

I stood up instantly, not bothering to wipe the tears that fell.

" I, Apollo, bestow upon thou a curse of the wicked. The next man who captures your heart will never live to see another day. He shall suffer as I have-cursed just because a _maiden _goddess was jealous. Everyday thy shall watch him endure his torments-and only if he brings back the woman I love-he will never escape his pains."

I ran away, not wanting to think about Persia.

I didn't want to think about how I could have stop this from happening, how my heart stopped when hers did, I didn't want to think of anything to do with her.

But I did.

My world was her, and now she was gone. I had nothing left to live for. Nothing mattered-there was no use for life anymore.

Where did I go wrong, I lost _her._

Had I known how to save a life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Forgot to put an authors note here.  
><strong>

**Anyway I got a few questions:  
><strong>

**Who is Persia's parents? (I basically gave it to you from the start)  
><strong>

**Did Persia _really _die?  
><strong>

**Did Orion really deserve to die? (actually I'll answer that-NO!)  
><strong>

**Will this story be Percabeth or Pertemis?  
><strong>

**Will you review your answers?  
><strong>

**Will I ever stop asking these questions?  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- This-is-a-prologue-or-something-short. Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person-<br>**

"You have failed." The god of death said.

"Failed?" the young girl asked.

Her silver eyes were dull;lifeless. She floated, never touching the ground. Her long raven hair was faded-she wasn't alive anymore.

"Yes failed," Thanatos continued. "The heroes such as Heracles, Theseus, Perseus, and Odysseus were before you. You are the hero who has failed your job of choosing rebirth and being reborn as Helen, a woman so beautiful she caused a war."

"What do the heroes have to do with anything? Why can't I choose rebirth?"**  
><strong>

"You were a huntress and was murdered-not in battle at the time of your death, so that doesn't give you the option to choose a rebirth. As for the heroes-every one hundred years a hero comes along and does something to save the world-but by choosing to join the hunt, you failed your destiny."

"What now?" the girl asked, looking down.

"You will find the hero who surpasses all. He is the Key." Thanatos snapped his fingers and the girl vanished.

Far off a remote island in Greece, was a girl chained to a boulder over looking the waves.

Indeed she was Persia of Athens, former huntress of Artemis, and the seventh hero.

She would stay chained to a boulder until the time came-until the Key came.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I'm updating tomorrow, right now I'm in Cali looking for Camp Jupiter and Annabeth's house but so far no luck...**

**Anyway I got a few questions:  
><strong>

**Who is Persia's parents? (I basically gave it to you from the start)  
><strong>

**What is Persia? (half phantom?)  
><strong>

**Did Orion really deserve to die? (actually I'll answer that-NO!)  
><strong>

**Will this story be Percabeth or Pertemis?  
><strong>

**Will you review your answers?  
><strong>

****Will I ever stop asking these questions?**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Here's my stupid theory (I no you don't want to read it but I'ma type it anyway!)**

**Aren't Annabeth and Percy second cousins?  
><strong>

**Cause Kronos (Or Rhea) had Poseidon and Zeus is Poseidon's brother-Zeus gave birth to Athena and Athena gave 'birth' to Annabeth.  
><strong>

**And Poseidon had Percy...  
><strong>

**Never mind, let's talk about the chappie...I will be interviewing about 23 people in this chappie-I'm going to try not using some of the same words alot (Rick always uses alot she said,he said's,I try not to do that.) but I can't promise anything.  
><strong>

**We'll start with Artemis and make a huge time skip, and I know I said Percy would have to look for Persia after the TLO throne room thing, but it's easier to do it in the middle of MoA.  
>(I don't want to explain the Jason and Percy switch thing.)<br>**

**I decided I will make a tiny Percabeth snippet (No Fluff,cause I can't stand that with enough Percabeth fics) from the reunion off the Argo 2 ship.**

**Oh,this is directly after Persia's death. And Percy,Annabeth,and Nico are all sixteen. (I forget Nico's age and I like Percy being 16)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis Pov<strong>-

"Apollo!" I yelled after him. "You don't know what you're doing!"

He just ran even faster after that.

I know what I did wasn't right, but it was for the good of everybody.

_"Or was it?" _A voice said in my head.

"It was," I answered out loud, "Plus, Apollo's curse has made me able to not fall in love easily-that way I won't see the guy get hurt."

_"It might benieft you," the voice sneered. "but what of your hunters?"_

Oh no.

I forgot about them.

I ran quickly, and tried to make it before Apollo could.

As fates would have it, I ran right into I-love-Persia fanatic herself, Phoebe.

"Hello, My lady," She greeted, looking behind me. "Where's Persia?"

"Umm," I rubbed my hands together. "Let's go talk to the hunters...I need to tell them something."

"As you wish," Phoebe bowed, leading me the the camp nearby.

"If you don't mind me asking," Phoebe looked at me. "Why do you have blood on your hands?"

I looked down at my hands, indeed, they were stained with crimson.

"I, er, skinned an animal." I lied.

"Where is it?"

"Umm," I stammered. "I gave it to Orion."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows but smiled mischievously.

"What?" I asked, afraid she saw through my ruse.

"Oh, nothing." She winked. "Just nothing."

We walked in silence until we arrived at the camp site.

"Girls," I said, clearing my voice. "I have some...sad news."

They waited, giving each other anxious looks.

"Persia has," I swallowed. "quit the hunt."

A round of gasps erupted, leaving some people crying.

"Why?" Phoebe chocked out.

"The hunt isn't meant to be for all people," I said, comforting Phoebe.

"But she pro-promised..." Phoebe stammered.

"It's okay," I assured, for once not feeling the guilt that rested upon my shoulders, "We'll find a new huntress."

"Promise?" They all said.

I smiled sadly, feeling terrible for lying to them.

"I promise."

**Apollo Pov-116 years later...**

They always say it get better.

When you've been alive for centuries, it never gets better.

You wake up plagued by nightmares of her ghostly figure asking you why you weren't there for her.

Why you couldn't prevent this and you were the god of prophecy.

You try to say when you're too concentrated on one thing you can't see its future anymore.

She says it's just an excuse for not being in there.

Then you relive your worst nightmare.

That was one of the few nightmares I had, but it made me realize I couldn't just shut off the whole world.

So I tried my best.

I went back to my old ways. The usual flirting, dating, and such.

But it wasn't the same.

I only flirted with dark haired girls.

I literally, searched the for the perfect clone.

A few barely came close, except Melinda Yew.

I thought kids would help also, maybe by some weird genetic force would make them exactly like _her._

But it was just pretend.

And what better day than to pretend than this day.

The day of _her_ death anniversary.

"Apollo!" My father, Zeus, called.

"Huh?" I asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Since you don't care to participate in the council, how about you interview?" Father looked smug.

"Interview?" I questioned.

"About Perseus?" Athena reminded.

I cocked my head.

"My gods, you are so thick-headed!" The lovely goddess went back to her nerd book.

"Nerds these days," Hades murmured.

"Okay, so maybe Apollo isn't the brightest fish in the sea, but he doesn't want to degrade my son, so he refuses to participate in this atrocious idea," Uncle Poseidon smiled at me. "Right, Apollo?"

"Right," I agreed, not knowing what we were talking about. "What about Percy?"

"The phases he's going through," said the quiet Hestia, "You have to interview the Greek and Romans demigods to find out if he's a threat."

"Oh, okay," I said. "I've got nothing to do."

"Great," Father took immediate charge. "Artemis you run Apollo's shift while he's doing the interviews."

Artemis barely looked up but nodded, knowing not to mess with me on this day.

"Without further ado, I excuse the council, the demigods are waiting in the hallway."

Everyone started exiting at father's command.

"Wait!" I yelled to nobody. "What I'm supposed to ask?"

"Questions, obviously." Aphrodite offered her helpful advice.

"Just ask them what Percy's been like lately and if they can give an example." Hera said. "Make it short-you've got alot of people to interview."

My expression must've been funny, cause Poseidon said, "Close your mouth,son. You look like a piranha."

I closed my mouth and watched as everyone left.

I had already set up a two chairs when the first person came in.

She looked nervous and anxious.

"Hello Annabeth," I said, smiling. "Have a seat."

The blonde looked at chair, before sitting.

"Listen, Lord Apollo," Annabeth stammered. "I'm sure Percy looks highly suspicious right now, but he wouldn't dare join Gaea-it wouldn't be like him to do so."

"Okay Annabeth, Let's just do the interview so I can leave and wallow in my room over my only love."

"What?"

"What?" I repeated,changing the subject. "Anyway, as you already know, Percy Jackson has changed. Can you explain how and give me an example."

"Well," Annabeth started. "It's seems like he's gotten more ADHD-he's constantly moving and quite even more extraordinary at battle."

"Do you think he imposes a threat?"

"No!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "He's saved Olympus once and he's doing it now, again."

"Thank you very much," I pointed to the door. "You may leave."

Annabeth stormed out and let the next person through.

"Hey Apollo," The awkward young man greeted, sitting down.

"Hey Nico," I smiled at the son of Hades. "I'm sure you know this is about Percy, right?"

He nodded.

"He has changed alot, do you mind explaining how and if you think he's a threat?"

"He's definitely more skilled in his water powers," Nico thought, "He got really mad once and summoned like, half of the water in Camp Jupiter."

I nodded, signaling for the boy to continue.

"I wouldn't say he's a threat-Percy's not perfect, but he tries his best to fix any problem." Nico said a hasty goodbye then left.

I grinned as the daughter of Zeus walked in.

"What's this interview about?" Thalia asked, not even bothering to sit down.

"It's about Percy-sit down please." I pointed to the chair in front of me.

Thalia reluctantly sat down.

"We've been informed Percy has changed a bit. You mind explaining how?"

"The kelp head is probably going through some puberty," Thalia started to leave. "Get over it."

The door shut behind her.

The next person who stepped through the threshold was no other, than Chiron.

"Hello Chi-" I started.

"Sorry to interrupt, Lord Apollo," Chiron excused. "But can we make this quick-Annabeth's throwing a terrible fit."

"Okay. Anyway, as you know, this is about Percy's changes. Can you give an example and if you think he's a danger?"

"He's a bit different concerning his dyslexia."

"Is it better,worst,or gone?" I asked.

"In a manner, it's worst at reading English. But now he can read,write,and speak Latin and Greek fluently."

**(I don't give a poop if Greek isn't a language. I'm just trying to say he can understand both Roman and Greek languages.)**

"Do you think this has anything to do with him being at the roman camp or he being the leader to bring the Greeks and Romans together?"

"Greek is no problem-he's been at Camp Half-Blood for quite a while. And one does tend to pick up the languages he's most around," Chiron paused. "But as for the leader thing, I haven't seen one ounce of Greek in Jason."

"Percy is anything but dangerous." Chiron added.

"Thanks Chiron, you may leave." I watched as he left, and came in Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Hey," They said together.

I manifested one more chair for them.

"As you know of, Perc-" I started to say.

"Sorry,dude, but we got to go." They said, already leaving. "We've got a date."

I blinked and the next person who came through the door was Clarisse La Rue.

"In your eyes, how has Percy changed?" I asked.

"He's definitely more annoying with his constant ADHD." Clarisse groaned. "He constantly taps his foot, and can't sit still."

"Do you think he's a threat?"

Clarisse sighed, rolling her eyes, "As much as I'd like to say he is, I can't, he's way too loyal to ever join Gaea."

I thanked her and she left, opening the door for Jason Grace.

"Hey Jason," I acknowledged. "As you are already aware of, Percy Jackson has changed. Can you give an explanation and would you consider him being a threat?"

**(Apollo is the same name as it is Greek-so Jason's not going to say a planet.)**

"He's definitely stronger-like Hercules strong. He picked a whole table-with kids on it- just looking for something underneath it."

"As for threat," Jason pondered. "Romans may hate Greeks-but Percy's is total exception. He wouldn't hurt his own family." Jason nodded then left.

Piper McLean entered next, sitting down.

"So what have you notice different about Percy?" I asked, for like, the seventh time.

Piper blushed and twirled her short choppy hair, "He's definitely not an eyesore."

I chuckled, bragging, "I'm sure he gets that from me."

"Uh huh..."

I blinked, ignoring her last comment. (*Sniff* I know I'm pretty)

"Do you think Percy is a menace?"

"No, I don't," Piper said. "And even though I'm new to this Greek-myths-are-real stuff, I know you gods make hasty decisions-but just because Percy's different doesn't mean you should separate him from his friends.

Piper started to walk away. "We're not all normal, you know." She closed the door behind her, and in a few seconds came out Leo Valdez.

A look of disappointed look appeared on Leo's face as he came in.

"Aww,man," He whined. "I was hoping for a girl."

"Yeah,well, this is as close as you're going to get. Sit down."

Leo took a seat. "So what I am supposed to do?"

"Just give me your thoughts on Percy and if you think he's dangerous."

"He could definitely be a ladies man if he didn't have that up-tight girlfriend of his,"

"HEY!" Annabeth yelled from the other room. "I heard that!"

"As I was saying," Leo continued. "I even think he has like, some type of charmspeak but awesomer. Like, once, Percy asked Annabeth-who was super cranky that day, mind you. Then, again, when isn't she..."

Leo blinked, realizing he had gotten off track.

"Something about Percy asking Annabeth something..." I hinted.

"Oh yeah," Leo muttered. "He asked to pass the jam and like in a trance, Annabeth just passed the jam. And he's only a threat for guys with hot girlfriends, really."

"Okay, you can leave."

"Good," he opened the door. "I gotta flirt with the ladies anyway."

Next was Hazel Levesque, who sat down quietly, wait for me to say something.

"I'm sure you were informed that this is about Percy and his, er, phases-can you explain his changes?"

"He's very fast- I'm talking a son of Mercury **(Hermes)** fast." Hazel told me. "I dropped a glass once, and before I could blink Percy had it in his hand."

"Have you ever considered him being a threat?"

"Of course not!" Hazel exclaimed. "Just because he's a possible danger-doesn't mean you can just judge him on his abnormality!"

Hazel also walked away letting Frank Zhang in.

Frank muttered a greeting then sat down.

"Can you tell me anything about Percy changing?"

"His clothes?" Frank asked.

"No, I mean his behavior and such." I laughed, even though it was a terrible joke.

"Oh, I don't know, he's always been good at everything and stuff..."

I cleared my throat, moving on. "Is he a threat?"

"A thread?"

"A threat." I repeated.

"A trend?"

"No, a threat-as in an enemy; a bad guy."

"Wait," Frank held out his hand. "I thought Percy was a good guy."

I smacked my head in defiance, saying, "I think we're done here."

Frank nodded then left. Next to come was Reyna, daughter of Bellona.

I repeated the question I had asked so many people to day.

"Changes?" She mulled. "He excels greatly at swordsmanship, making his own moves, sometimes."

"Is he a threat?"

"Well, it's not like he has some cool powers that the titans want or anything." Reyna got up and left, leaving me with no answer."

Next cam in Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis; both mortals.

"Do you mind interpreting your son's behavior during the last few days?"

"He's definitely stronger, faster, and more ADHD." Sally confessed.

"And more Dyslexia." Paul added.

"And don't even ask us if he's a threat because you already know the answer." Sally looked like she was about to cry any second.

"Wasn't planning to," I said, excusing them.

One last person, thank the gods!

No other than Percy Jackson himself, walked in before his parents left.

"Don't be scared, honey. You're not in trouble." Sally said, hugging him before they left.

"Hey Apollo," Percy said awkwardly.

"Dude, you're not in trouble," I wanted to say yet, but I shut my mouth.

He pushed his hair out of the way.

"So what's the commotion about?" Percy asked.

"You," I replied.

"W-what?" The son of Poseidon stuttered.

"Did no one tell you?" I asked.

"No! I was put in a different room,"

"And you didn't figure out that if you were separated, then it's probably about you?" I inquired.

"Nah man, I thought it was because of Athena doesn't like me very much..."

"Yeah man, she hates your watery guts."

"Don't listen to him, Percy!" Annabeth yelled from the other room. "She just has difficulties with you! And don't say anything stupid!"

"A little too late for that," I murmured, turning to Percy. "Do you feel weird lately? Have you noticed odd things you might be doing on purpose?"

"Actually, I happen to do things on accident...just a growth spurt probably." Percy shrugged it off.

"Probably," I agreed. "I think we're done today."

I flashed out, reporting everything to Father.

A distressed look crossed his face as he said, "We need an emergency council. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Longest chappie I've ever written, I was goin to get to the Percy find Persia quest but I'm so freakin tired it's a eleven and I started this at 9 pm.**

**Lovin Cali, hating using sun block. (And I have to use ALOT for my mocha chocolate skin-it's a good thing I don't get sunburns. I think.)**

**Anyway, Gtg-check out my new forum! I don't even no how to use it... **

**Srry 4 any mistakes, I don't feel like editing...Morpheus, put me to sleeeeep.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Hey guys! I'm back (still alive but almost drowned in Long Beach, CA) and ready to update!  
><strong>

**If you don't know-I'm going to give a little format of every one of my chappies from now on.  
><strong>

**Let's see...A bit of Artemis and her view on Percy, The emergency council, Athena's messed up brain, my terrible sarcasm and jokes, the beginning of the quest which will take at least, two or three chappies.**

**I don't really have writing limit but I have to finish by Tuesday- I have to update _The Child of__ Time_**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis POV-<br>**

Keep your eyes averted.

Don't look, smile, or even speak.

"As you all know," Father began. "This is an emergency meeting."

"Zeus, must we have this meeting?" Hades asked. "And why is it so important?"

"That is where I come in..." Athena had a huge smile on her face as she went to the center of our thrones.

She started putting up graphs and charts on a stand. Next to stand, stood a podium where she began her speech,

"Gods, Demigods." Athena started, pointing to the demigods.

Don't stare.

As if it was a burning instinct, I lifted my head up and saw a flash of those sea green eyes.

I forcefully held down the blush that threatened to show on my face.

I was good at that. After all, I had four years to get used to it.

"As you aware of, Percy is...developing. Just to show how dangerous it is, I made a few charts."

Athena lifted her first chart, "Over time, we Greeks, have had many heroes. Heracles, who was known for his strength, Odysseus, who was known for his music, and many more. But strangely, Percy has acquired most of their powers."

"This is either a bad thing or a good thing. But according to history, when a hero had something no one else had they tend to get...well, killed."

Athena started put away her things, ending with a final resolution. Percy looked up at the last word and I-unfortunately-met his gaze.

His eyes smiled at me as the corner of his mouth pulled up. I blushed and looked away, feeling Apollo's beady eyes on me.

"What to do...what to do?" Father muttered under his breath.

"How about you let this blow over because I'm favorite nephew and family is more important than world dominance." Percy said it like a question.

"What?" Father asked.

"What." Percy repeated.

"What?" Father echoed.

"What?" Percy imitated.

"Okay!" Ares rolled his eyes. "All in favor of killing Percy, raise your hands."

"No!" Someone wailed. For some odd reason, everyone's heads turned towards me.

"Artemis?" Apollo asked.

I clamped my mouth shut, once I realized I had said that.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Don't kill Percy?" I asked/pleaded.

"And you care..." Annabeth questioned.

Now everyone's eyes were on me. Percy was looking at me, his eyes shining with gratitude.

My cheeks flushed. "B-because Percy saved Olympus and me and stuff."

"And!" Percy piped up. "And if you kill me-you'll lose a member of the prophecy."

I swear, my jaw dropped to ground.

"You actually said something smart this time." Annabeth was awed.

"I know, right! Sometimes I surprise myself."

"Could you guys leave for a second?" Apollo asked, his eyes trained on me. "I need to speak to Artemis...and Percy."

My eyes widened as everyone started to leave.

"No," I said. "Percy, you need to leave, too."

Percy started to leave, too.

"No, stay." Apollo commanded.

"Go." I repeated.

Percy looked between the both us, and walked away.

"What was that!" Apollo yelled at me.

"What was what?" I asked.

"The constant blushing, staring at Percy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied.

"Yes, you do. Don't lie to me, Artemis." Apollo paused. "You know, if I didn't know any better...I'd-I'd think you're falling for Percy Jackson."

_Falling for Percy._

_Falling...for Percy.  
><em>

The blood in my face drained as grasped what Apollo said.

Apollo gasped, a look of pure betrayal on his face.

"You are!" He exclaimed. "Why? How long?"

"Apollo, you can't hurt him-I couldn't bear it. Please, brother-it's nothing, nothing at all."

"It's too late for that," Apollo snarled. "You're going to have watch suffer everyday-forever, in fact."

"No!" I implored. "There must be another a way..."

"Maybe," I smiled in relief. "He could find Persia or something."

Apollo deliberated for a moment before saying,

"Do you love Percy enough to give up everything?"

"Everything?" I echoed. "My hunt...my oath?"

"Everything that you dedicated to your entire immortal life to...gone because of a mortal who will eventually die?"

"The way you're saying it...makes it seem like I'm actually going to tell him."

"So you're going to sit there and watch him live his life with a girl who isn't you." Apollo presumed.

"If he's happy..."

"You know what Artemis? You deserve to be happy, too. I won't harm Percy until he finds Persia-and by the time he comes back, maybe you can think about your feelings."

"Sounds like a deal..." I stuck out my hand. "Big brother."

Apollo smiled and shook my hand. "Percy!"

Percy quietly came in, occasionally pushing his hair out of the way.

"We have a little...proposition for you." I said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah?" Percy grinned, listening.

I watched his face as Apollo told him everything. Percy didn't even flinch when Apollo told him I had killed Persia.

"So," He said once Apollo had finished. "You want me to find a girl-who is dead, by the way. Yet, you have no pictures or anything?"

"Yep." Apollo popped the _p._

Percy grinned.

"I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Sorry for any ooc-ness. I could sure use some reviews! Anyway,**

**Review, Subscribe, and Favorite!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hey party people! I think I'm going to update this story more because I have a writers block on Returned so...the newer the story is, the more I chose to update.  
><strong>

**So, the beginning of the quest for Persia of Athens (I love that sound-just has a ring to it, you know?) Mostly Percy's Pov, and I'm doing the best to keep the characters original-I mean, it's the least we author's can do if we borrow Rick's character, but most the characters will be based my opinion.**

**So if Jason is a bit strict and Piper is a bit..whiny-That's just how the characters seem to me.  
><strong>

**If anyone reads these, on the A/N at the bottom is the summary for one of my future books.  
><strong>

**Let us begin...**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Pov-<br>**

"I'm in." I said, grinning.

Apollo smiled like I had made his whole day brighter, "Great, can you go now?" He asked.

"N-now?" Artemis stuttered, her expression worried.

"I can go now," I offered, giving her a small smile for reassurance. "But can I bring a few friends?"

"I don't see why not," Apollo murmured. "The more, the merrier-bring whoever you want."

"More protection," Artemis agreed, nodding her head, "That's good."

"Be ready at noon," Apollo said. "I'll go tell the rest of the gods-you might want to get packing."

Apollo vanished in a golden light, leaving Artemis and me.

"I guess I better go pack," I chuckled, starting to walk away. "Wait." Artemis but a hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful, alright?"

"I will," I promised. "And thanks."

"For what?" She asked.

"For standing up for me."

"It was nothing," Artemis removed her hand. "You would've done the same for me."

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I would have." For once, I actually considered the goddess as a friend.

Once I got in the elevator, I pressed the first floor button that would take me to my friends and family that were waiting in the lobby.

In the elevator's door, a dim reflection of my face appeared.

I didn't recognize myself anymore.

The boy with a young vibrant face, long dark tousled hair, a strong confident look, and sea green eyes that mimicked mine wasn't me.

Okay, the hair was totally me, but everything else-no.

That reflection was me, morphed into a perfect, war-like machine.

The elevator bell rang and broke me out of my reverie, the doors opened revealing my very worried friends and family.

"Percy!" Annabeth threw her arms around me, as I hugged back.

"You're so stupid, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth punched my arm as she pulled away.

"I know," I said, smiling at her.

I swear, as soon as I got out of that elevator everyone tackled me with hugs.

"Ow." I said once everyone got off of me.

"What happened, Perce?" Leo asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing much." I responded, suddenly realizing it was afternoon. "I have to go pack."

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked.

"Nowhere in particular," I shrugged. "Just your daily trip to the Underworld."

I walked out quickly and almost got away with it until Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico showed up behind me.

"I don't think you're going to the Underworld without me." Annabeth stated.

"Especially without _me_." Nico said.

I sighed and briefly informed them of the quest for Persia.

After giving it much consideration, Annabeth responded, "How long ago did she die?"

"About one hundred and sixteen years ago."

Nico sighed, racking his brain. "It's definitely going to be hard to find her ghost; considering how long ago she died. Do you know anything else about her or her death?"

"Well," I tried remember what Apollo had told me. "She was a huntress when she died. And she died in Greece, not to far away from Athens."

"Was she just a huntress or a lieutenant?" Nico asked.

"Lieutenant." I said.

Thalia laughed, "No way." She protested. "I've know every lieutenant that the hunt has. There's no Persia."

"She died quickly after she had just became lieutenant. And she was murdered, so Apollo has reason to believe that she's still alive because she didn't die in battle."

"Then we should start in Greece," I could imagine Annabeth's gears racing in her head.

"I don't sense her in the Underworld, but most ghosts linger around where they died." Nico added.

"I guess I have some...travel companions." I grinned earning a nod from everyone.

Jason hailed a cab and we quickly got in, already ready for the quest.

* * *

><p>"Your ticket, Sir."<p>

I glanced up at the flight attendant, wanting to give her my plane ticket but my hand wouldn't budge.

"Give her the ticket." Annabeth coaxed through gritted teeth.

With a shaky hand, I gave her my ticket.

"Thank you." She said, "I hope you enjoy your flight on American Airlines."

Annabeth and I passed terminal 5, entering the airplane that was about to lift off.

"Finally," Jason rolled his eyes. "We've been here for a good hour or two."

"Sum Neptuni filius, non placet profecto fugit." **(Roughly translated Latin for 'I'm a son of Neptune, of course I don't like flying.' That's what I typed but Google translate sucks.)**

Everyone stared at me blankly.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"That was really old Latin." Hazel commented.

I shrugged, taking a seat. The rest of my friends followed suit but not before glancing a worried, and somewhat, wary expression.

Annabeth sat down next to me, wounding her fingers in mine.

"What's wrong, Wisegirl?" I asked, elbowing her playfully.

"Nothing," She sighed, her grey eyes meeting mine. "Just...you're so different now."

"In a bad way?" I briefly held my breath, awaiting her answer.

"Not completely." Annabeth replied. "You're still you. Just modified to a point where it could be dangerous."

As she said that, the reflection in my eyes appeared in hers.

In the corner of my eyes I saw a flame-like key.

Annabeth looked up in my eyes and said, confused, "Is that a key?"

Her eyes widened and she grew more alarmed. "It's burning!"

I could feel a pressure overwhelming me as I faded to the darkness.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, alarming the passengers.

A brief flash of silver eyes disoriented my vision before I lost myself in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So summary as promised...**

**Our world has been invaded by an unseen enemy. A certain 'human' has been selected to host anothers body. What happens when Percy is created to inhabit Nico's body?  
><strong>

**Rated:T, Sci-fi/Romance  
><strong>

**I don't have a title for it but it's sort of based off The Host by Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-** **So tired...I ended up flying (Long story) back to Texas, just in time to enjoy my last day of school. So I'm out of school and yeah, I gonna miss my friends who aren't coming back. But now I'm an eighth grader! So yeah...this chappie is all about Percy, Persia, and the quest.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Pov-<strong>

The silver eyes floated in my vision; capturing my attention.

_"You're so close," _The eyes said; a female voice. _"Wake up. Wake up!"_

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling myself waking up. "Who are you?"

_"Ithaki, Greece." _Her voice faded away, leaving me alone in the cold darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a hazy image of Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" I croaked; my throat dry.

"Shh." She said, dribbling some ambrosia into my mouth.

Once I was able to get up, I realized we were in a hotel room, with all my friends around me.

"We're in Greece," Jason informed. "The pilot flew to the nearest hospital and you stayed there for a few days until we brought you to this hotel."

"How long was I out?"

"About two days," Annabeth estimated. "Time difference; I counted every sundown."

"We need to go to a taki." I said, suddenly remembering my vision.

"You mean Ithaki, Greece?" Annabeth guessed.

"Yeah," I said. "We've got to go there."

"Vision?" Hazel presumed.

"Yep." I stretched, feeling my muscles pop. "Are we in Athens?"

Piper shook her head, "We're on the Ionian Islands-Ithaki's about five miles away from here."

"Walking it is."

* * *

><p>"There's nothing here!" Piper yelled. We were deep into the vegetation and so far, we hadn't seen any signs of life, just a tall mountain overlooking the sea.<p>

"Maybe we should split up." I suggested, we'd have better luck if we weren't so distracted.

"It's going to get dark," Jason pointed out. "We should camp."

"What's so bad about the dark?" Nico murmured. Before Jason could respond, I smelled something.

"Do you smell that?" I asked, heading toward that smell. It was up that mountain, just where the moon met the tides.

"No." Annabeth said, looking around. "What does it smell like?"

I sniffed once more. "Flowers?"

"I don't smell it." The rest of the group sniffed and agreed with Annabeth's statement.

"Let's split up and look for that smell then," Thalia offered.

Annabeth and Thalia went northeast, Nico and Frank went southeast, Jason and Piper went south, and Leo and Hazel went north.

**(On a total off note, the minor pairings for this story are: Lazel, Thalico, and I'll let ya'll vote on everyone else. Except Percy- think you're so sneaky, huh?)**

I ran out of the woods into the soft sand of beach nearby. The wind blew in my face, blurring my vision. Not even stopping to catch my breath, I climbed that mountain.

There's something up there, whether it was Persia or something else, I was determined to find out.

**Persia Pov-**

"That was really dumb,"

"It was not dumb," I contradicted. "It was brilliant-do you know how long I have waited up here? These chains are not the most comfortable thing, you know."

Adonis stopped playing with his mirror and turned around to face me.

"When I died, Thanatos came to me and told me to wait on top of this mountain until you came around. You're here now, but not like you were before."

"That didn't make any sense," I shifted to my side, feeling the chains jingle. "You didn't even know me before."

"Just because I wasn't here doesn't mean I wasn't watching you- I watched you grow up and take your last breath, I knew you before." Adonis sighed. "All I'm saying is don't lose yourself. Forget about your past life, focus on your mission."

"You want me to forget that Artemis killed me!" I nearly screamed. "I don't think I'll ever forgive her."

"I did," Adonis pointed out. "It might take a long time, but if you've forgiven me I'm sure you'll forgive her."

If I could shake my head, I would. "I've already forgiven you, Adonis. I won't pardon her."

"But if you wou-"

"Can we not talk about this?"

Though I could not see him, I was sure Adonis was sulking. Just as I was about to apologize, he gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look down."

I strained my head and saw a blur, although it was a fast blur, it was a human.

I smiled; glad I sent that message. "I think that's your guy," His chocolate brown eyes met my silver eyes. "Make me proud, kid."

His voice cracked, tears in his eyes. I smiled at him, nodding.

"I will...Dad."

Adonis smiled at his proper title. As if he was never there, Adonis vanished from my sight. Below me I saw a tangle of black hair.

It's about time.

**Percy Pov-**

As I went further up the mountain, I thought I heard voices but I shook it off as soon as I saw a girl in chains.

My eyes widened, she had the exact silver eyes as Artemis and the voice I had seen.

She was smiling as if I had made her day. For the first time, I noticed she perfectly fit Apollo's description.

"Persia?"

She nodded and if possible, she smiled even wider. Without even thinking about it, I ripped her chains off, freeing the girl.

She gawked at me; astonished. "T-that was enchanted metal. How?"

I shrugged, holding out my hand. She gradually accepted it, holding onto me to gain balance.

"Can you walk?" I asked, imagining all those years of being chained up.

"Barely," Her voice had a soft bell ring to it.

"I think I can carry you." I said, sweeping my arms around her.

She latched onto my neck, burying her face in my shoulder. "Did you get my message?"

I blinked. "That was you?"

She laughed and nodded. "Took you long enough."

Halfway down the mountain, Persia gripped onto to me harder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just afraid of what the world is like now."

"It's okay, I'll be there right beside you, and by the way, I'm Percy."

"I guess that makes me Persia," She mumbled into my chest.

Slowly gripping a rock, I stepped onto shore, Persia still in my arms.

"Are there others with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we split up to look for you." I said.

"Percy?" I heard Jason call.

"Yeah?" I said, feeling a shuffle of feet towards me. Annabeth's face appeared face.

"Hey, we looked everywhere and didn't find anyone, so we just went back to the beach and waited for you..." Her voice faltered when she saw the girl in my arms. "And who is she?"

"This is Persia." I introduced. The others gathered around, looking around.

"Persia, these are my friends," When Persia uncovered her face, I pointed to each one of them.

"Annabeth,"

"I'm his girlfriend." She pointed out. Her tone had a weird edge to it, like anger and something else.

"Yeah...that is Frank."

"Hello." Frank blushed, shuffling his feet.

Persia tensed up but nodded.

"Hazel,"

Hazel waved shyly making Persia coil back into my chest.

"ηρεμώ." **(Calm or quieten.)** I whispered softly before going to the next person. "That's Piper,"

Piper smiled, her eyes changing colors.

"That's Nico. Hazel is his sister."

Nico shared a small smile.

"That's Leo," I said.

"Where have you been all my life?" The son of Hephaestus stared at Persia.

Persia giggled while I rolled my eyes, moving on.

"Those two are Thalia and Jason-they're brother and sister too."

At this point, Persia clutched me so hard I swore she made a permanent dent in my neck.

"What's your problem?" I tried to ask softly, but it came out as a strangled cry.

"Greeks don't like Romans." She said stiffly.

"Oh that's over now," Jason piped up. "We're reuniting the Greeks and Roman together."

Persia looked at me for confirmation, when I nodded she eased up a little.

"There's nothing to be scared of. Thalia won't hurt you, she's Artemis's lieutenant."

Persia dug her nails into me, drawing a little blood.

"Will you get off of him!" Annabeth yelled, her face completely red.

Persia released her grip, muttering an apology.

"It's okay," I reassured. "Artemis isn't here right now,"

"If she was, she'd probably strangle me..."

"Hold on a second," Annabeth interrupted. "Artemis killed her?"

I sighed, I knew they would act like this.

"You have alot to explain water boy." Thalia said.

I groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So Persia's a bit scared, I revealed some of Percy's powers, and Annabeth's a bit jealous. (Don't worry I'm not going to pair Persia and Percy together. It'd be hard to find a mash-up name for them anyway.)**

**So read my new story, Invaded, which I will be updating.  
><strong>

**Happy late memorial day, r.i.p whoever died in any war, on our side or not.  
><strong>

**Oh when I said minor pairings that just means it's more of a side thing, not too important.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Have you guys seen Image Manager? Looks cool, but the cover for this story won't upload.  
><strong>

**Weird.  
><strong>

**I thought we should start off with what's happening outside the quest. So let's check on Artemis, hmm?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis Pov-<br>**

Pull back. Aim. Release.

I repeated these words in my head as the string to my bow found its way towards the corner of my mouth.

Aiming for the center of the target, I released the arrow, driving it into the...nine's.

"_Di Immortales_!" I cursed for what was, probably, the eighth time this week. Defeated, I slung my bow over my shoulder and went to retrieve the arrow.

As I was pulling the arrow out, I felt a presence manifest behind me.

Apollo.

"Hey, lil' sis," My twin brother greeted. "Nice shot."

"Shut up," I growled. "I didn't eat breakfast today."

"Sure, sure." Apollo shrugged, grinning. "Or maybe you're distracted, hmm?"

I shook my head.

"Could it be because of Percy?" Apollo raised his eyebrows. "Have you sorted out your feelings for him?"

"Yes, and I'm not attracted to him."

"So you think he's hot?"

"I didn't even say that!" I could feel my cheeks getting hotter by the second. "And that's not what you look for in a person!"

"Relax, Artemis. Just trying to make you feel better."

"I'm fine, brother. How about you?"

His sandy hair fell over his eyes, shadowing his face. "I'm fine."

His voice was timid, almost scared or nervous.

"I find it hard to believe that. What's up?"

Apollo sighed but manifested a chair. "I'm just anxious. What if Percy hasn't found her yet? And if he has, what if she didn't want to come? What i-"

"Whoa, Whoa." I interrupted. "For one, we don't even know if Persia's still alive. You just have this berserk, demented, mentally insane theory that she is. If you want to know where she is, IM Percy. Though in Greece, it's nighttime right now."

My brother shrugged, fishing a drachma out of his pocket. I manifested spray bottle as Apollo said, "Oh Iris, please except my offering. Show me Percy Jackson." **(I forgot if that wasn't it. Sorry!)**

A hazy projection of the half-blood appeared in our vision. His back was turned away from us, facing the ocean.

"Percy," I said softly.

Amazingly, he heard and turned around. His hair slightly billowed in the wind, his usually cheery features stressed.

"Hey Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo." He yawned; tired.

I waved. "Hello."

"'S'up." Apollo saluted.

"Guess who we found." Percy's eyes sparked a dazzling sea green once more.

I could totally tell Apollo was bouncing out of his seat.

"Persia?" Every ounce of hope was put into that one word. Anything Apollo had ever dreamed of was put into just one word.

A word that could crush him to pieces.

Percy nodded. "She's asleep, though. She had a long day of story telling."

"But she's fine, right?" Apollo asked.

"Yep. We've checked into some sea side hotel in Greece. Jason booked us a flight for a straight way flight to New York. We're planning on taking a cab to Olympus."

"I'll be waiting." Apollo vanished in a thin golden light, leaving Percy and me alone.

"Goodnight, Lady Artemis," Percy was about to swipe his hand through the message.

"Wait!" I cursed myself again. "Be careful and could you tell Persia that I'm s-sorry?"

Percy looked at me, his eyes saw right through me. "Yeah, I will."

I nodded, sweeping my hand through the message.

The connection ended and I stood up shakily.

I knew what I had to do.

I had to tell my hunters the truth.

**Percy Pov-**

"Who was that?" I heard a voice say.

Annabeth.

"Just Apollo and Artemis checking on Persia." I patted the ground next to me. "Sit."

Annabeth looked skeptical but sat down anyway.

"So," She said, intertwining our hands together. "We never finished our conversation on the plane."

"Yeah, I fainted into oblivion." I chuckled slightly. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. And where were we at?"

'"Somewhere along the lines that you hate me."

"Percy, that is so not true! I just said you're different, not that I hate you."

"So you hate my different-ness?"

"I'm just having a difficult time adjusting to you." Annabeth looked away, apologetic.

"And you can't accept me for who I am?" I started seeing red, my face flushed with anger.

"I am but..." Annabeth was at loss for words.

"But nothing, Annabeth." I stomped away, angry as tartarus.

**3rd Person-**

Not too far away, another couple stood, watching the demigod storm away from his girlfriend.

"Seems like Percy and Annabeth got in a fight." The girl, Piper McLean, concluded.

"Well, no duh." Jason Grace smirked.

"Do you think we'll ever get in a fight like that?"

Jason looked at their intertwined fingers.

"Umm about that Piper," Jason shyly slipped his hand away from Piper's. "I'm breaking up with you."

**Leo Pov-**

"Why can't I ever find a girl?" I asked the ceiling for what was, probably, the thousandth time in my entire life.

"Maybe you're not looking in front of you." I heard Persia's voice entering my tent.

"So you'll be my girlfriend!"

Persia giggled. "No, I meant Piper."

"What about her?" I asked, inviting her in.

The girl pushed her long, dark hair out of the way before answering, "Well, obviously you two are in love."

"With Jason? I know I'm desperate, but not that _desperate. _I have some pride, you know?"

"I meant with each other! Listen, Percy told me everything about Gaea, Hera, and the switching leaders thing. Hera gave you and Piper false memories of Jason, right? Before she did that, you two-although you didn't know that-were slowly falling in love. Then Jason ruined it all."

"I don't even remember that and how come I don't "love" her now?"

"Like I said, you didn't know you were in love with her. And because you're blinded by your love for Hazel."

"What!"

"Hazel likes you back but she's not sure about you..."

I leaned in.

"Tell me more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- My first break up! That was a bit rude how Jason said that. Oh well!**

**So things are shaky with Percabeth, huh?  
><strong>

**Does Leo like Hazel or Piper? Didn't I say it was Lazel? Oh well, it's gonna be twisty.  
><strong>

**Asia will finally meet again! This gonna be an interesting story...  
><strong>

**More pairings, drama, and just pure awesomeness coming up when you review!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- If anyone reads any other stories of mine then you should know...  
><strong>

**I'm updating every one of them (Except my one-shot) by June 30th and if I'm already finished then I'll update twice in one day or a week.  
><strong>

**Depends. Let's start with some talks then a sweet sort of date. For some reason, I've been looking forward to writing this chappie, I enjoy writing every chappipe but this one especially...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person-<br>**

Piper stared blankly at her boyfriend.

Or ex-boyfriend?

She couldn't even decipher what he'd said. Did he mean that he didn't love her anymore? Piper's head swirled around with all these possibilities.

"What do you mean, Jason? Was it me? Reyna?"

Jason sighed, shaking his head. "I'm really sorry, Piper. Just that...Reyna and I."

Piper struggled from getting less air every second. "What about you two?"

"It's not Reyna and I, it's mostly me. I've known Reyna longer and ever since I got my memories back, I just wanted to be more than friends with her."

Piper scowled, tears threatened to erupt. "So you're choosing her over me. I've always been there for you and just because you've got your stupid memories, you're dumping me?"

"Um...yeah."

"You're a jerk, Jason Grace! I hope you die on this quest or something. You played with my heart like it was a toy! And now you're acting like you do this everyday!"

"Listen, Piper. I didn't mean for it to come that way." Jason took her face into his hands, softly caressing her cheek. "I didn't mean it. I love you."

Piper suddenly felt whole again. She laid a hand over Jason's. "Really?"

"No." Jason pulled away from her and headed for the hotel. **(I'm sorry I said that they were in tents-when Persia came to talk to Leo-scratch that, I meant hotel room.)**

Piper was now alone, crying and lost.

She was broken.

**Leo Pov-**

"Tell me more."

Persia ran a hand through her hair before responding. "Well, there's not much to say. I'm sure Piper likes you but again, blinded by her love for Jason. And Hazel...she's just waiting for you to make a move."

"Really?" I asked. "So if I went up to her right now, would she go out with me?"

"Most likely."

I had to admit, I did like Hazel, but something held me back.

"Piper." Persia said.

"Excuse me? Did you just read my mind?"

"No. I meant Piper," She pointed to the beach where Piper had head in her hands. "She's crying."

I turned around, she was crying. Persia smiled, encouraging me.

I left the room, heading for the elevator. When the elevator opened, Percy smiled at me tiredly.

"Hey Leo. Have you seen Persia?"

"Yeah, she's in my room."

"Thanks, man." Percy exited the elevator, leaving me alone.

I shrugged, exiting the lobby full of tourists and headed to the beach.

Piper was still on beach, crying but Annabeth sat next to her, comforting and muttering something.

I turned around-I'd check on her later. On the way back to the hotel, I bumped into Hazel.

"Hey Leo." She waved.

"Hey. Watcha doing?"

"Nothing much. I just ran into Jason-he's mighty happy." Hazel said. "Don't know why, though. What are you doing?"

"I was just going to check on Piper-she's crying for some reason. But Annabeth's already with her, so...I'm here."

"You want to grab some lunch?" Hazel's stomach growled. "I'm starving."

"Might as well. Flight's in two hours." I offered my arm to her. "Shall we?"

She giggled but her arm in mine. "We shall."

"Good, cause if I eat that airplane food, I'll get gas-y."

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person Pov-<strong>

Percy knocked on the door once and waited patiently.

"Come in!" Persia said.

Percy opened the door to find Persia staring out the window, observing the daughters of Athena and Aphrodite.

"Hey, Persia." Percy closed the door behind him.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She asked, turning to face the son of Poseidon.

"Why would anything be wrong?" Percy said, nervous.

"You and Annabeth's aura. You're not happy." Persia cocked her head to the side. "Did you two get in a fight?"

Percy sighed. "Yeah but it's no big deal. Anyway, I need to talk to you."

Persia turned her head towards Percy. Her silver eyes held his gaze. "About what?"

"I talked to Apollo and Artemis recently and..."

Persia squeezed her eyes shut. Of course, they'd still be alive. They were immortal, after all.

"And?" Persia's voice was shaky. Scared of Percy's answer.

"Artemis says she's sorry."

Persia bit her lower lip. "I don't think I can forgive her, Percy. It's just not happening."

Percy knew what she was going through. After all, he had been through something quite similar to her conundrum.

"Persia," He smiled softly, sitting down next to her. "You're not the first one to tackle this problem. When I told you about Gaea and her giants trying to destroy the very existence of the gods, I didn't mention the second Titan War. It all started with my friend, Luke Castellan. He betrayed his family, his friends, and tried to kill me on several occasions. But in the end, he ended up being a host for the Titan lord, Kronos. The battle was massive. So many of my friends. Gone."

Percy's voice broke off at the end but he continued, "In his last moments, he knew what he'd done. He was sorry. And I forgave him."

"I'm really sorry about your friends and all and I understand the forgiveness part, but why did Luke side with Kronos?"

"He felt alone. The gods ignored their children. They never claimed them and they barely got to go on quests. And when Luke finally got a quest, he also got a terrible scar with it. He was tired of the demigods still being loyal to their uncaring parents, and he decided he wasn't going to part of that."

Persia nodded, she knew what that felt like.

Percy shook his hair out of the way. "All I'm saying is that, because of so many mistakes-the gods' presence in their kids' lives, Luke's choice-Luke never forgave them until he was dying."

"So you're saying that I should pardon Artemis before it turns into a bigger mess?"

"It's up to you, Persia. Just remember: when you think you can never forgive someone, you're just making it harder to forgive that person." Percy stood up and smiled at Persia.

"Get some sleep or something," He advised. "Flight's in hour."

Persia watched as the boy left.

He was so young, yet, had a peaceful, wise soul.

So different.

* * *

><p>"You didn't not!"<p>

"I did," Leo sat up a bit proudly. "Then she was all like, 'I'm not hot. I'm very cold.' Or something like that."

"Oh Leo," Hazel sighed, messing around with her shrimp gumbo. "I'm surprised she didn't turn you into a Leo-sickle."

"Good thing she didn't. But if she had then I would have been a very tasty Leo-sickle."

Hazel laughed. Leo was very charming and cute.

Leo laughed also. He was having a great time with Hazel.

"Let's get out of here-everyone's looking at us like they know we're demigods." Leo said, getting up.

Hazel got up also. "Thank you for the lovely meal, my good sir."

Leo tipped his invisible hat. "Mighty welcome, my lady. It has all been charged on Lord Perseus' bill."

"Oh how lovely." Hazel bowed, excepting Leo's outstretched hand.

Hazel brushed her back and placed her hand in Leo's.

They walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Lazel! Anyway I'll probably update soon or else I was gonna cram the Asia meeting in there. But yeah...um, next chappie will feature some future stories! And for those who care, I probably gonna update the child of time on Tuesday.**

**Lazel reminds of forbidden love. A Greek in love with a Roman. Ha!  
><strong>

** For some reason, my friends think this story is alot like Valentine's day the movie. Everything's connected.  
><strong>

**Weird.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Yea, I'm trying to update my stuff but...busy life. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it."<p>

"What's not to get? Men are jerks." Annabeth said, taking a bite out of her ice cream.

"But Jason was different, he was brave, sweet, didn't look down on others, easy-going, and a fun hero. And he just broke my heart."

"Listen," Persia said, stopping her braid in Piper's hair. "I haven't known Percy and Jason for more than 24 hours, but I'm pretty sure that would be Percy's description."

Thalia narrowed her eyebrow's. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that...you know. Percy just has this aura that makes him...the hero. And so does Jason but he seems to know it so it makes him sort of ignorant."

"Okay, you listen to me, old timer. You don't know how what Jason had to go through to be where he is. I think he deserves a little bragging rights."

"Jason was raised to be a leader. Leaders are born not made, Thalia."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, I totally forgot that JASON is praetor of like, a whole nation."

"Let's not exaggerate, now," Annabeth muttered.

"You guys," Hazel spoke up. "It's not the time to fight, it's time to come together."

Persia waved her off, saying, "If you haven't noticed, Percy IS praetor now. And how long did Jason take to be in that position?"

Thalia muttered something.

"What? I can't hear you, I'm old!"

"I said twelve freaking years, you bat!" Thalia yelled, electric static beginning to form at her fingertips.

"If anything, you are the bat! Can't you see, your "brother" is full of owl droppings!" **(The magic that is Persia.)**

Thalia rolled her eyes, storming out.

"You know, Jason is just having a bad day. I'm going to talk to him." Piper got up, skipping out of the room.

"You go do that, beg him to take you back! Female power!" Annabeth yelled after her.

"Or inflate his ostrich sized ego." Persia said, snickering along with the daughter of Athena.

Hazel shook her head; someone had to do something about this.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is that we should take the west way toward Camp Jupiter." Jason stated, pointing at the map.<p>

"Who says we're going towards Camp Jupiter?" Nico asked.

"Jason's right. As much as I'd like to go home, we need to check up on Camp Jupiter." Percy shrugged. "Praetor duties, you know."

Nico, Frank, and Leo nodded; approving the plan.

"About that, Perce," Jason said slyly. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Percy nodded, stepping out of the room with Jason at his heels.

"So..." Leo messed around with a piece of paper. "What do you guys think the girls are doing?"

"Stuff." Nico murmured.

Frank shrugged, sighing.

"I thought this quest was going to be fun." Leo commented.

"It's not." Nico said bluntly.

"Is it getting hot in here?"

"I'm getting hot. It's hot in here. You guys want to hear a joke?"

After a moment, Leo continued. "I want to hear a joke. Maybe I should tell a joke, what do you guys think?"

"Don't you have to fix the boat or something?" Frank asked.

Leo's face fell. "We came here on a plane."

"Oh."

"I can take a hint, I'm not wanted." Leo murmured, retreating to the balcony for some fresh air.

It was nice outside; not a cloud insight and the sun was mildly warm. It would have been a nice at camp.

You know, if they weren't at war and all.

"Leo!" Hazel shouted from the girls' balcony.

"Hey! Um, do you know where Piper is? I wanted to talk to her yesterday but with our date and all..." Leo's voice faltered at the end, realizing what he just said.

Hazel's stomach was filled with butterflies. "She went to look for Jason, but yeah, our date."

The son of Hephaestus had his hand on the door handle, but before he could leave he just had to ask.

"Hazel, do you want to sit next to me on the way back?"

"I'd love to." Hazel breathed.

Leo said a hasty goodbye, and went back inside, thrilled she had said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe Pov-<strong>

"Hurry up, girls." I said to the three girls trailing behind me. "Lady Artemis told us to hurry."

"We're coming." Naomi panted. "What's the matter, anyway?"

"I don't know," I muttered, helping Chloe and Naomi upon Zeus's fist.

The goddess of hunt sat on the edge of Zeus's fist, her back turned from us.

"My lady?" Atlanta asked.

Lady Artemis turned her focus away from the sunset and faced us, the four girls who'd been with her since the hunt started.

"Ladies," She began, taking a deep breath. "I have something to tell you all, but it's not the complete truth-_she'll_ tell you the full story when _she_ arrives."

Naomi, Chloe, Atlanta, and I sat down-I had a feeling this was going to be time consuming.

"I'm sure you all remember Persia, one of the first second in command's for the hunt."

"Yeah," Chloe whispered softly. "She quit on us."

"That's not entirely the truth..." Artemis said. "What had really happened is I got jealous of Persia and I k-"

"Fired her?" I questioned, seeing red spots in my vision. "She was one of the best huntresses and you let her go? Why?"

"Phoebe, stop jumping to conclusions. I did something much worse, I-"

"You know what, Artemis!" I stood up, facing the goddess. "I don't want know, but I do know you had something to do with her leaving, she wouldn't abandon us like that. Then when she left, you went on to the next best thing, Zoe Nightshade. Now Thalia is second in command."

"Did you ever think I might've wanted the job? I'm kind of starting to feel like I'm alone here, and that is not what I signed up for."

At this point, Artemis face began turning red and she pointed a finger at me. "Listen Phoebe, I've been busy and tried to keep us all united in this time of war, therefore I might've slightly forgotten about you status in the camp Just let me finish, and we'll continue this later."

"No." I said sternly, defying her.

Defying friends and the family who have stood me all these centuries.

Defying who I always thought I was.

"Phoebe, please. Don't." Atlanta whispered.

I shot them a small smile; it was too late and they knew it.

"I quit." Turning on my heels and running into the forest, the last I saw of the goddess was a pain-stricken face.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Pov-<strong>

"Jason," I started. "Is this really important? I mean, we have to leave in thirty minutes and you only get the best barf bags if you come early."

Before Jason could make a face, Piper rushed out, emerging from the elevator next to us.

"Jason," The daughter of Aphrodite breathed. "We really need to talk."

"No time, Piper." I said. "We've got to get to the airport."

Pushing past the two, I rallied both the boys and girls, leading them to the lobby.

After receiving the bill, I sighed.

"Alright, who ordered dinner for two and an ice cream cone?"

Annabeth, Leo, and Hazel all looked away mumbling something unintelligible.

* * *

><p>Once boarding the plane, I felt nauseated but it different from the last flight.<p>

Everything was wrong.

Annabeth and I weren't talking, in fact I sat next to Persia who I learned, had a slight agitation with modern technology and flying metal things.

Hazel sat with Leo, laughing at his jokes while a steaming Frank observed.

Jason picked the furthest seat from Piper, as so did Thalia but with Persia.

Nico sat next to Thalia, trying to get her to talk.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, we were supposed to be united and the way things are going, I don't think we'll be able to come together for the upcoming war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well, that was interesting. Sorry I kept on switching tenses-I'm tired. To be honest, I wasn't planning on making Phoebe quit but it actually fits with the plot.**

**Sort of.**

**Okay...um review? And tell me you want from the upcoming Apollo and Asia meeting, kind of out of ideas here.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I think this will be a good chappie, but I might throw a cliffy but I got question: Is there going to be any more books after this since this is basically the MoA.**

**Answer: No, I'm going to try to wrap this up and offer a bunch of prizes at the end because I don't have time to make another one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person-<strong>

"Welcome to New York, Persia." Leo said, opening the cab door for the girl. "The smell of homeless people and gas will eventually fade."

Persia got out, her face lighting up at the sight of New York's bright lights and buzzing city.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason joined them, enjoying the view.

"Is that it?" Persia asked, pointing to 600 floored building.

"Yes," Annabeth replied. "The Empire State building-designed by Shreve, Lamb, and Harmon, is where Olympus is located."

Giving Persia a small smile, Jason opened the doors, leading everyone into the main lobby.

The guard waved them through, giving them entrance to the elevator.

Though he wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable due to the fact that there was nine other demigods in a small elevator, but Percy felt tense.

Something big was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

When the doors opened, the demigods literally gasped for air. Once their slight scene was over, the twelve Olympians faced them, their attention focused on the demigods.

While the rest of the demigods bowed, Persia of Athens stood; frozen staring at Artemis.

The goddess met her gaze, her eyes reflecting a mixture of sadness and slight hate.

The former lieutenant backed away, nearing the edge of the building.

If she took one more step, she would fall.

"Persia! Stop!" The sun god warned, rushing to her.

Percy lunged for her, but the winds picked up, causing her to plummet downwards.

Before she could fall, Percy caught her hand.

The gods and their children stood in their fighting positions, sensing an evil presence nearby.

"Percy!" Persia yelled. "I think I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!" The boy tried to pull her up. "Don't look d-" His voice trailed off, looking below their girl.

A 60 feet tall giant rose into the air, facing the demigods.

"Porphyrion." Zeus breathed, summoning his master bolt.

"Ah Zeus, long time, no see." The giant replied, grinning at Persia.

As if she where as light as air, Porphyrion picked up Persia.

The action caused the son of Poseidon to plummet down, towards the ground.

"Percy!" Annabeth and Artemis cried through the wind, running over to the ledge.

On his way down, the hero screamed. Then there was no more.

Everyone knew he couldn't be saved, not even by Zeus.

The sun god notched his bow, aimed at the giants hand, and fired. Porphyrion roared in pain, dropping Persia into Apollo's arms.

"This isn't over," He announced. "My mother will rise. And with your little hero out of the way, nothing can stop us!" The giant sped away, the clouds covering his tracks.

The Olympians looked to where the hero of Olympus had fallen and knew.

They knew that the war had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This is like my third update in a row. I'm on a roll but I'm tired but yeah. Don't blame Persia for Perce falling-it's Porphyrion fault and Mr. Jason-aka: superman.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- More updates for youz...**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Pov-<strong>

Either way you put it, Percy's absence was her fault. If the goddess hadn't killed Persia, Apollo wouldn't have cursed her, which meant Percy would've never had to look for her and on his return would've never been attacked and possibly, dead.

"Hades," Poseidon implored, peering over the edge. "is he dead?"

The god of death shook his head and his forehead creased gravely. "No, but if I am correct on the whereabouts of Percy, he might just wish he was dead."

At this, both children of Hades paled. "It just can't be possible. He would've had to gone deep into the earth and Gaea doesn't have enough power…" Nico's voice faltered, struggling to form the words.

"Tartarus." Hazel muttered. "Percy's in Tartarus."

Annabeth Chase put her head in her hands, sobbing quietly in Piper's shoulder. The rest of them looked towards Hades for confirmation. Hades gave a slight tilt of his head.

Artemis looked down at her hands who'd collected a wet substance.

Tears.

Tears for a boy who'd never acknowledge her as more than goddess and friend.

"We have to do something," Thalia said, closing her eyes for a second. "Maybe the nature sprits could help out. Phoebe could go and track him down-I mean, he couldn't have gone straight down to Tartarus. Could he?"

Hades shrugged. "I'll contact Charon and let you know if he's felt anything in there but Tartarus has a strong gravitational pull-if Percy's anywhere near, he would've been pulled in." With this the god of death gave a brief nod to his children and vanished.

Annabeth pulled herself together and stood up. "I'm going to check the road, maybe there's a hole or something we could use as an entrance." The daughter of Athena then turned to her friends. "You guys should get back to camp and tell Chiron, we're going to need 24/7 watch guarding in case of another attack-we can't afford to be off guard this time."

The demigods nodded and began to shuffle towards the elevator. Persia pulled away from Apollo who still held her. She whispered a few words and Apollo nodded reluctantly. The former lieutenant of the hunt then joined her friends and entered the elevator.

Annabeth's eyes then trailed to her mother who smiled sadly at her.

"We will all update the camp on the whereabouts of Percy Jackson," Zeus looked at all the gods expectantly. No one, not even Ares protested. "until then, no more quests-unless prophesied-can be issued. We need all our children safe."

The demigods bowed respectively as the elevator door closed before them. The goddess of hunt then turned to her twin brother who had wrapped his arms around his sister.

"We're going to find him and everything's going to be alright. You're going to get your happy ending, sis-I know it."

Artemis sobbed into Apollo's shoulder desperately.

Even the god of prophecies couldn't predict that.

**Hazel Pov-**

"I'm so sorry," Persia sobbed. "I just got so scared, it should've been m-"

"It wasn't your fault, Persia." Annabeth interrupted. "Things like this happen to Percy, but he always makes it. Always."

I felt like Annabeth was saying this mostly to reassure herself but she was worried. We all were. Although I hadn't known Percy for long, it was my job to protect him. We were family and if it had been any one of us, Percy would've done everything he could to save us.

And I failed him. I was supposed to watch after him, be his friend.

Now, I sure did make a sorry excuse for a friend.

When the elevator doors opened, I caught Leo glancing at me sadly. My eyes met his and he mouthed the words, _we'll talk later, kay?_

I couldn't find my voice so I nodded, kind of happy that I would get to spend more time with Leo.

Although I enjoyed spending time with Leo, part of me wanted to run back to Frank. That part of me loved having conversations about the past with him, his playful cub-like eyes, and his silliness that shone through every time I was feeling blue. But the past part of me wanted to be with Leo. He just understood me in ways no one could ever relate to but kept our friendship light and airy.

But did I want him for _him _or Sammy?

At this point, Annabeth and Thalia had gone out to search for Percy. The rest of us sat in the lobby, waiting for a taxi.

"Okay," Jason rubbed his temples. "When the cab comes we'll go to camp, inform Chiron on what's happened, make sure Persia has a cabin to stay in, and just wait until we get Percy's whereabouts or a quest."

I nodded-that seemed okay for the time being.

"Wait," Leo held out a hand as if to pause time. "we're just going to sit and wait until we get a prophecy or quest?"

The son of Jupiter eyebrows rose. "I mean, yeah. You heard Lord Zeus."

"I did." Leo confirmed. "But we're actually going to follow his orders?"

"has a cabin to stay in, and just wait until we get Percy's whereabouts or a quest."

I nodded-that seemed okay for the time being.

"Yes. We are. Annabeth is right, we can't afford to lose anymore demigods." Piper said.

"We haven't _lost_ Percy." Frank stated and I agreed with him.

A moment of grief passed over us before Persia cleared her throat.

"So, where will I be staying?" She asked.

"Hermes cabin, most likely. But that's only until your godly parent claims you." Nico explained.

"And if she doesn't?"

"Are you telling us that your godly parent is a goddess?" Piper questioned.

Persia gave a slight smile. "My father was a mortal but he found and adopted me so naturally, I assume she's a goddess."

Jason blinked for a moment before speaking. "So far, all you've told us is that you ran away from home, met and joined the hunt of Artemis, then was killed as a lieutenant by Artemis…"

Jason frowned before a look of revelation fell upon his face. "You know your godly parent, Persia."

The girl could barely speak but luckily, a taxi cab came to the rescue.

"Let's go," Jason ordered, as we squeezed into the cab. I could tell he wasn't done talking to Persia. He was going to find out her godly parent.

And he wouldn't stop until it was revealed.

**3rd Person-**

The demigods arrived at CampHalf-Blood around five o'clock, with no Annabeth, Thalia, nor Percy.

"Welcome back, children." Chiron greeted, eyeing Persia happily. "I see you all have found the one you've been searching for."

"It's good to be back, sir." Jason smiled. "Persia, this is our mentor/camp director, Chiron. Chiron, this is Persia."

The girl did a delicate courtesy then shook Chiron's outstretched hand. A look of worry crossed his face as he drank in the fact that they were only seven demigods standing before him-instead of ten.

"Where is Annabeth? Thalia and Percy?"

Frank gave a brief run down on the day's events and informed Chiron on what the next step was.

"Very well," He nodded, suppressing the sadness that wanted to overcome him at the loss of Percy. "I'll get the watch guard on duty, one of you make sure Persia has all supplies for her stay in the Hermes cabin, and afterwards we will meet for dinner."

The group nodded while Chiron galloped away.

"We should probably Iris-message Annabeth and Thalia," Nico suggested, fishing out a golden drachma.

Leo reached into his tool belt and brought out a spray water bottle-it was automatic so he set on the ground and waited for Nico to toss the coin. Nico mumbled the prayer to Iris and soon enough, both demigods appeared on screen.

"Jason?" Thalia asked. "Are you guys at camp?"

Her brother nodded. "Right on the border, actually. Any signs of Percy?"

"No." Annabeth swallowed then looked away.

"We looked _everywhere_." Thalia sighed. "No crater, none of the mortals saw anything, not even a dent. I'm sure if you guys find Grover, he could send an empathy link to Percy."

Hazel nodded, considering the idea.

"Dinner's about to start soon, Thalia." Piper added. "You guys should head back soon."

The daughter of Athena shook her head; defiant.

"No, no, no." She murmured. "Zeus said we couldn't go looking for him once we got to camp-this is our last chance to find him. I'm not leaving. Not without Percy."

Thalia's features had taken on a devastating expression. "We'll be back in fifteen minutes-try asking Phoebe if she can track him."

At this, Persia's eyes brightened.

The daughter of Zeus then proceeded to swipe her hand through the message, ending the connection.

The group of friends then exchanged a grim look but headed into the camp. Little did they know that Perseus Jackson was right beneath their noses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Don't know why this is slanted but eh...bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-Sorry for the wait!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Pov-<br>**

Smack in the middle of dinner, Thalia and Annabeth showed up. They were coated in dirt, grime, and sweat.

Of course, the other campers just gave them a look then returned to their meals.

But I didn't.

Those who went the quest to find Persia didn't. We knew that them being here meant we couldn't look for Percy unless Lord Zeus's requirements were met.

Annabeth dropped herself into her usual Athena's table seat and didn't say a word. Her siblings began to push plates of food towards her but she wouldn't eat. She just sat there and looked straight ahead.

Thalia took her seat with Hunters of Artemis at goddess' table. The girl put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

Their mood took a toll on the campers and one by one they set their forks down. Within a few seconds the mess hall was completely quiet with everyone looking down.

"Hey guys," A child of Apollo nudged his brother. "Where's Percy?"

His brother and others shrugged looking at the Poseidon table that housed a confused Tyson. The Cyclops shrugged also turning his head towards Annabeth. The child of Athena looked straight ahead, her expression blank.

One by one they all began questioning the answer we all wanted to find out:

What happened to Percy Jackson?

"Didn't Leo go on a quest with him?" One of my sisters asked.

"Yeah," Another confirmed. "Where did Percy go, Leo?"

"Um," I stared at my alphabet soup hoping the letters would rearrange themselves and give me an answer. "He's-he went to…"

My voice trailed off, interrupted by a soft clearance of Chiron's throat.

Thank the gods.

"I wanted to wait until the time was right but your questions have left me no choice." Chiron looked us in the eyes, his voice demanding attention. "Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy went on a quest to search for our new camper, Persia. On their return, the demigods and gods were attacked by a giant. Porphyrion, to be exact, bane of Zeus. It resulted in Porphyrion escaping and Percy falling from Olympus-there's no sign of remains, holes, or anything that suggests he ever reached the ground. But as we all know, Gaea-titan of the earth, has the power pull Percy into the earth. He would've just sunk into the ground and suffocated, maybe we haven't searched long enough."

"Although-Percy isn't dead." At this, the camp sighed in relief. Then Chiron's face took a dark cast. "There's a theory…Lord Hades and his children believe that Percy Jackson has fallen into Tartarus."

Gasps spread all around and the mourning effect settled in the air.

"Is it true, Leo?" Emily-my youngest sister-asked. "Is Percy dead?"

"No. I mean, he's alive but he _might_ be." I stuttered before answering. "Guys, Percy's alive and he's going to come back, like always. When was the last tine Percy left and _didn't _come back?"

My brothers and sisters didn't remember.

"Anyone?" I stood up, daring anyone to answer.

"Well there was this one time," A son of Ares started. "Actually no, he came back."

"See? Percy's going to come back and we're all going to go back to our normal schedules and patiently wait for his return. Understood?"

The campers nodded and pounded on the tables. "Leo's right," Clarisse said, clapping. Slowly the rest of the campers applauded. Feeling pretty high and mighty, I did a few bows before sitting down. When I looked up, I met Hazel's gaze. She looked proud and smiled, a look I've always wanted to see on her face.

After dinner, the daughter of Pluto and I met at the beach.

"That was a nice speech you gave, Leo." Hazel muttered, picking up a stone.

"Why thank you, my lady." I pretended to tip an invisible hat, looking down at my feet. "I was just trying to make everyone feel better, I just have a feeling…" I sighed, shaking my head. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"No, it's not. Tell me."

I faced Hazel, her soft gold eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "If you and Nico are right and Percy _is_ in Tartarus, when he comes back, he's going to be different. I hate to say it, but Percy's going to be tortured. He has many enemies in there and I'm sure they're hungry for revenge. If he makes it, he's going to be emotionally and physically unstable. I'm not even sure if he'll want to continue the quest of the seven."

Hazel shut her eyes, tears streaming. "You're right, Leo. They would do that but Gaea said she needed him. Alive."

I kicked some sand into the turf. "Not necessarily _him_. She wants a boy and a girl, preferably one of them being Percy. Besides, I think she needs his blood so killing him would solve that."

"I know Percy's going to make it out and if he has to recover, he will and quickly. Annabeth won't go back to her normal self without Percy. Both camps won't go back to normal. Everyone won't."

I pulled Hazel into arms, kissing her hair. "It'll be okay. _We _will be okay."

"I hope so, Leo." Hazel sobbed, burying her face into my right shoulder.

"Hazel?" I whispered. "If Percy doesn't come back…does it mean the titans win?"

She gulped. "No, it means we're going to war. Both Greeks and Romans-lifelong enemies against Gaea and her giants. And we have chance of losing because Jason _and _Percy have to reunite both camps. Jason's powerful, but he can't do it by himself and of course, we'll be there to help but we can't do much without Percy."

"Leo, is that the conch?" Hazel asked, looking around.

When I heard the familiar noise, I nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Hazel unwrapped her arms from my neck and my arms unraveled from her waist, falling back to my sides.

"Sorry." I murmured, turning red.

The girl giggled, reaching for my hand. I clasped hers and together, we ran towards the mess hall. We ran towards a discovery that could shatter our lives.

**3rd Pov-**

The campers crowded into the mess hall, wondering why the conch had been rung.

Jason and Nico pushed past the crowds and joined Hazel and Leo, who were holding

hands. Piper, Thalia, and Frank found their way to the group.

After a moment, Chiron and Hermes strode into their view.

"I apologize for having to interrupt your activities but Lord Hermes has an important announcement on the whereabouts of our missing camper, Percy Jackson."

At this the camp quieted down, giving their attention. Hazel Levesque squeezed

Leo's hand, praying.

"Good afternoon, children. I'm sure you all know about Percy Jackson's predicament. Well, unfortunately, I come with bad news. Percy is in Tartarus but due to an unknown force, Percy is sometimes in Tartarus and sometimes out."

The whole camp was quiet, their faces horrified.

"What do you mean by he's in there and sometimes not?" Annabeth's soft voice traveled through the room, earning a wave of sympathy.

"Someone is sending Percy to Tartarus then pulling him out. This keeps him barely alive but don't worry, we're tracking his location now."

As the god said this, the ground shook and a blood-curling scream was heard.

She'd done it.

Gaea had finally broken the hero of Olympus.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-Have fun reading and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Persia Pov-<strong>

Cracks appeared underneath us, making a terrible sound. What was happening?

"Persia." A voice whispered.

I turned around to face the sun god, his hand outstretched towards me. I reached for his hand and stepped over a gap that the cracks had made. The rest of my friends were dodging the cracks, trying to locate where the scream had come from.

"What's going on?" I said once I'd reached Apollo. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know, Artemis and I were tracking Percy's location and it led us here." Apollo's hand was still holding onto mine.

About a few meters away, stood Artemis, bending down to observe a crack. Although I couldn't see much, I could tell that this particular crack had a green light coming from it.

"Do you see that?" I shook the god. "That crack over there, with the green light."

"Yeah," He whispered. "The one Artemis is looking at?"

I nodded, pulling him towards the light. We were pushing past the panicked campers when Leo and Hazel joined us.

"We-we can't get out." Leo panted. "The doors…locked."

Hazel tipped her head slightly, catching her breath. "Where's Frank?"

Apollo and I shook our heads, shrugging.

"I haven't seen anyone. It's getting awfully-" In the middle of my sentence, the room went pitch black. "dark."

It was then that Leo pointed to a holographic screen that had project from the green light.

The screen was transparent-an iris image.

"Hello gods and demigods," A voice-female-came out of thin air.

Immediately, the voice had our attention.

"Gaea." Hazel shivered.

There was nothing on the screen, just more darkness.

"I'm sure you wondering where you little 'hero,' Percy is?" Gaea laughed cruelly. "Well, if you must know…"

As her voice trailed off, the screen project of a boy-a teenager by the looks of it.

His body was thin-malnourished and he had shackles around his wrists and ankles. His chest was bare, covered in scorch marks and multiple cuts. The only thing he had on was a pair of shredded jeans. His head was lowered, only showing a mop of black hair mixed with dried blood. He was covered in blood, pouring out of old and new wounds.

At this point, I wasn't even sure if he was human.

Then his head lifted. Those same emerald eyes I had looked into so many times before were lifeless, full of torture.

It was Percy but not the one I knew.

I buried my face in Apollo's shoulder, I didn't want to see anymore.

"Poor, poor Jackson," The voice mocked pity. "But of course if you want him back, I'm going to need one of the chosen seven. A girl preferably."

A chill went over me as Gaea muttered her last words. "Piper, Hazel, Persia-I'm only a blood drop away."

I clutched onto Apollo's shirt as the light faded, the screen disappeared, and the lights came back on.

The sun god tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Hey, look-Gaea's not going to hurt you. I won't let her hurt you. Okay?"

I nodded, although this time, I knew someone was going to get hurt.

The doors opened and everyone was outside. Apollo had gone to talk to Artemis and Hermes, leaving me with a confused Leo and a distraught Hazel.

"What are we going to do?" Hazel's face was gaunt and for once, she actually looked like a child of Hades.

I shrugged. "We obviously can't give Gaea what she wants. I mean, how do we know that she's not going to take one of us, and not give Percy back?"

"You're right, Persia." Piper said, joining us. "We should all just stay put until the gods tell us what to do."

Leo shook his head. "We can't wait 'till the gods tell us what to do. By then, Percy might be dead."

Thalia-who had just walked up about a minute ago-raised her eyebrows. "I thought Gaea couldn't kill him until she got a girl?"

"She never exactly said that." Hazel whispered.

"Listen, I'll talk to Phoebe-see if she can help track Percy down. If she finds him, we'll help bring him back." Thalia's plan was sounding better as we got more desperate. At this point, Jason and Frank joined in on the conversation.

"But we're supposed to follow Zeus's orders and stay here until Percy comes back by himself." Frank objected.

"Does he _look _like he'll make here by himself?" Thalia countered. "Besides, my dad said to tell everybody not to leave camp, right?"

The group nodded.

"But we only told Chiron who forgot to tell the rest of the campers. So…it's like it never happened." Thalia winked.

"No," Jason shook his head. "We were there when Jupit-er, Zeus, gave us clear instructions. We could get in serious trouble for leaving."

"Jason, look at the bigger picture." His sister said. "Only us, the gods, and Chiron know about the instructions, right? But Phoebe doesn't. So she wouldn't be breaking the rules if,"

"She never knew about them." Leo finished.

"If it gets Percy back…" Hazel muttered.

I found myself nodding slowly. "I'm in. I'm sure Percy would do the same for any one of us."

One by one, we all agreed to rescue Percy Jackson.

"Where is Phoebe?" I asked.

Thalia shrugged, walking up to Artemis once the goddess was done talking to Apollo.

As Thalia and the goddess began to talk, the messenger god came up to me.

"You must be the fair Persia." Hermes smiled.

I blushed. "It's nice to finally meet you, Lord Hermes." I bowed respectively.

In his left hand was his symbol of power, a caduceus, and two green snakes intertwined together around it.

"You're a very pretty girl." One of the snakes slithered-sounding strangely like a female.

I gasped; taken aback. "Please tell me you can hear them too."

Hermes laughed. "Yeah, they can talk. Persia, this George," He pointed to the snake who hadn't spoken. "And this is Martha."

I waved. "Hello George; Martha. Thank you-for the compliment. Sorry, I'm really used to talking animals."

If a snake could smile, I'm sure Martha would've. George chuckled, slithering around the pole.

Hermes' eyes smiled kindly down at me. "I trust you're enjoying your stay here?"

"Yeah, everyone's been really nice and I feel right at home here."

The messenger god smiled sadly. "I'm sure accommodations would be better if we weren't dealing with these issues…"

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for my daring question. "So, Lord Hermes, are the gods planning on rescuing Percy?"

I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

Hermes raised an eyebrow; suspicious. "Apollo, Artemis, and I were assigned by Zeus to get Percy back. We're considering our options but not everyone's on board with the plan." As he finished his sentence, the god warily eyed Apollo, who was talking to one of his children.

One of his _many _children.

For some bizarre reason, I'd thought Apollo actually had cared about me and wouldn't have other relationships after my 'death.'

But of course, I was stupid. He had never even had feelings for me and even if he had, who am I-a mortal that would eventually die-to stop him from living his life. I had my chance, 1,000 years ago, and I blew it.

Lightning flashed overhead, breaking me out of my thoughts.

Hermes sighed. "I guess that would be my cue. It was nice to meet you, Persia."

"Same here." I looked away as the god flashed out.

"Hey," Apollo caught up to me.

"Hi." I mummer, not looking into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice concerned. "Was it Hermes? Tell me what's wrong, Persia, I can fix it."

"You _can't _fix it, Apollo." I sighed, exasperated. "There's a million of them anyway. You know what you can do, Apollo?"

"There's a million of what? What can I do?"

Every nerve in my body was screaming at me not to but I just couldn't wait around for a guy who would never have the same feelings I had for him.

"Leave me alone." I whispered, my voice cracking.

A desperate look crossed the sun god's face. "Persia, you know I can't do that. Please tell me you don't mean this."

"I mean it, Apollo. I don't want to see you again." I sobbed, running away.

Behind me, Apollo was calling after me but I didn't listen.

Somehow, I found myself standing in front of the Poseidon cabin. The door was slightly open, so I opened it a little wider.

The cabin was dark but there was quiet noise coming from a corner. It was someone crying.

I turned on the lights and found Annabeth sitting in the corner, wearing one of Percy's t-shirts and crying.

I didn't have to ask her to know what was wrong. I went over to her little corner and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Percy." She cried.

I sighed, tears of my own shedding for the son of Poseidon.

"I know," I whispered soothingly. "He'll be okay. We're going to rescue him."

Annabeth looked at me. Her eyes were gray and dull, but there was some sort of desperation to them.

She looked me in the eye, serious. "Someone isn't going to come back."

My eyes widened. "Who?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Omg one of the seven is going to die! I guess you'll have to review to find outtt!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N-Happy after Labor day for those in the U.S! I had time to write a chappie or two, so here you go! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Persia Pov-<strong>**  
><strong>

"Annabeth, what do you mean?" I repeated, shaking the girl's shoulders. "Come on, you can't just drop a huge bomb on me and clock out like that."

Annabeth looked up, still shaken up. "I tried to tell Percy before but we had this fight and I think it has something to do with him but…I don't know."

I exhaled slowly, gently taking Annabeth's hand. "Just tell me what you know. Okay?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away and smiled. "So we were on a plane-to come get you-and I started to see this key…"

Frank Pov-

"Hi." I said, sitting next to Hazel.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in archery class?" She asked, looking around the creek area.

"Chiron said I could take off. What are you looking for?"

"Huh?" Hazel asked, looking past my shoulder. "Oh, not what, who. Leo and I."

Of course. Leo Valdez, the fire and fix-it-Felix demigod.

"Oh," I murmured, my voice filled with bitterness. "What's so great about this guy anyway?"

Hazel's hair whipped around faster than a hurricane. "Frank, he's my _friend._"

"And so was I."

"What's that's supposed to mean?

"I mean _I _used to be the one who came to with your problems now I feel like you're avoiding me and running off with flame boy." My tone became cold and harsh.

"Frank." Hazel said, her gold eyes reflecting in mine. "You're not jealous, are you?"

I looked down, dreading her answer. "I am not jealous, Hazel." I gulped. "U-unless there's a _reason _for me to be. You two aren't together, right?"

"Umm…." Her voice trailed off, smiling as she looked over her shoulder. "Leo's here. We'll talk later, kay?"

Suddenly the blood rushed to my head and I was furious. I yanked down on Hazel's hands as she began to stand up and wrenched her down. I heard a loud _pop _and I knew I had broken one of her bones.

"Sit. Down." I growled in her ear.

The daughter of Pluto screamed, clutching her right hand. "You're sick, Frank! What's gotten into you! I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Is there a problem here?" Hazel's perfect boyfriend ran over to us, his eyes staring into steely.

"I was just leaving," I said curtly, getting up. After getting a few yards away, I saw Leo examining Hazel's hand. "Oh and Leo? Have fun fixing your _tool_."

**3rd Person Pov-**

Gaea sighed, turning off the projected that had just shown the titan's new soap opera, Camp Half-Blood.

"Tsk, tsk. Real knowledge is to know the extent of one's ignorance." Gaea turned the battered teenager.

His head lolled back as he smiled, blood dripping to his chin. "Buddha?"

The titan frowned. "Well, that daughter of Athena taught you nothing."

Percy laughed, his tone unamused. "Maybe she would've taught me something if you hadn't kidnapped me."

"Oh please, Jackson." Gaea scoffed. "I am not the bad guy here. Have you forgotten about you beloved goddess, Hera, and how she wiped your memories and sent you away for months."

Although Gaea was just earth, Percy could feel her breath in his ear. "Or is that okay because they're the gods?"

Percy said nothing.

"Think about it, Perseus. It all started when stepped five feet near that wretched camp. And what happened then? You were accused of being a thief and you were thrown on a quest."

Percy still did not speak, he stared bluntly ahead, his arms hanging limp over his chains.

"And what have the gods ever done for you? Name one thing the gods haven't taken away from you?"

"My sanity," Percy rasped. "But I have you to thank for that, right?"

Gaea laughed coldly. "You just never know when to shut up, do you?"

"Not really."

"Do not fret, Jackson. You will know better soon." She whispered. "Guards!"

Immediately, a pair of giants arrived in the command room, awaiting their mothers' orders.

"Take him back to Tartarus and let Kronos deal with him. Tell him to do what he wants-spear him, hang him, crucify-but I want him back barely alive."

The two giants then began to unchain the boy, one slinging him over his shoulder.

"Oh goody," Percy laughed. "Another field trip to hell. I call shotgun."

The giants then proceeded out of the room, sending Percy the Underworld.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N-Wow. I actually think this is one of the best chapters I've written for this fic yet. So I need to get everybody going on the quest because this might be a really long story and I try to end a fic under thirty chapters so it doesn't drag on. Don't forget to take my improvement poll on my profile, it'll only take a few minutes and really help out. Please review, favorite, and follow! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Hey guys! I really missed fanfic but I'm kinda deciding to give it another go. Please bear with me as I haven't written any fanfics in a while. Please enjoy this chapter and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV-<strong>

"What's the point of all this, Gaea?" The boy croaked. "Why do you hate the gods?"

If the earth could smile, Gaea certainly was. "I think the better question, Jackson, is why don't you hate them? They accused you of stealing Zeus' bolt and ever since then they've thrown you into a war and all for what? The sooner you realize it, the better. You're just a tool to them, Perseus."

Even at his weakest state, Percy saw a loophole. This was his way out. "I see. You know, you're right. What good has siding with Gods ever done for me? All those friends I've made at camp-how many that died in the 2nd war? And sure, I met Annabeth- but I certainly don't see her rushing to rescue me. In fact, what reason do I have to hate you? Because gods told me to?"

The titan sneered evilly, she knew he would eventually see the truth. "You know, Jackson-you have point. In fact, I don't have to kill you. I just need to open the Doors of Death and when I do, I'll need a commander for my army."

Percy's emerald eyes sparked. "I don't suppose there's a position open?"

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV-<strong>

"Phoebe!" Thalia yelled for the almost hundredth time. "Where could she be?"

"Did you try the hunters?" Piper asked.

"No, but I just feel something's off." Thalia shivered.

"I feel it too." Persia stated.

A moment of silent understanding passed between the two girls before Frank Zhang interrupted.

"Do you guys see that?" He said, pointing at a silver glint at the top of Zeus' fist. "That could be her."

The group of demigods headed towards the rock where they found the hunteress facing the opposite way, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

Persia immediately ran up to her, wrapping her arms around Phoebe.

The girl immediately resisted her. "Look, Artemis-I'm not coming back and that's final!"

"Phoebe, it's me." Persia grasped her shoulders. "It's me-Persia."

Phoebe's voice shook. "N-no. It can't be-you quit the hunt. It's been a century, you can't still be alive."

"What?" Persia asked in shock. "I never quit the hunt-Artemis killed me. I didn't die in battle so I am still immortal."

A sudden look of realization crossed Phoebe's features. "That what's Artemis was about to tell us but I walked out."

At this point, the rest of the group had caught up. "Wait, you quit the hunt?!" Thalia exclaimed.

Phoebe's fists balled up. "I was angry and tired with Artemis. She's lied about Persia and truthfully, I don't think she's truthfully kept her oath about men."

"What do you mean, I mean the oath swears no men. If anyone should be keeping that, it her." Hazel said.

"Oh yeah? Have you seen the way she looks at Percy Jackson?" Phoebe laughed. "It's not the first time either."

"Orion and Adonis." Persia whispered softly.

"Percy? Orion and Adonis?" The whole group gasped.

"Woah-we're getting offtrack." Jason said. "Percy-we need your help tracking him."

"I know Gaea has him but I'll need a few of his items. I could a simple locator spell that I learned from a daughter of Hecate to find him."

"Okay, well, what do you need?" Leo asked.

After Phoebe requested the items the demigods split up to find the items.

**3rd POV-**

Leo and Hazel walked towards the armory, searching for anything Percy might've used or sharpened his sword with.

"Hazel?" Leo asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"I know I shouldn't ask but...you're not going to sacrifice yourself to Gaea, are you?"

A moment passed before Leo shook his head. "Forget I asked. It was stup-."

"No." Hazel interrupted. "You're right. I mean, the rest of the girls don't deserve it and I do. It's my fault that's Gaea has risen. If anyone should go, it's me."

"You've got to forgive yourself over what happened decades ago. It's not your fault."

Hazel hands trembled. "I'll never forgive myself for what happened to you, Sammy."

"Sammy?" Leo said, confused. "What do you mean?"

The girl sucked in a sharp breath. "Just drop it, Leo. Forget everything I said."

Leo wanted to know more but left it alone for another day.

While the pair searched for weapons, not too far way, another group searched for Blackjack in the stables.

Persia was walking beside Frank and Piper while Jason separated from the daughter of Aphrodite.

"A little tense, isn't it?" Frank whispered to Persia who nodded.

Piper overheard and spoke up. "Well, Jason and I are taking a break from each other. It's no a big deal."

The son of Ares pointed to Jason who distancing himself even further away. "Really cuz' this kinda seems like a break up."

"Trust me. It's not."

"Look, Piper, I don't know where you stand but he clearly seems to be over you." Persia said. "Maybe it's better if you move on too."

"Trust me," Piper said. "I wish I could."

"Well, if you're ever interested-Leo's still single and is very much ready to mingle." Persia hinted.

The other laughed and shook her head. However, deep inside the mention of his name spread warmth through her.

"I agree." Frank nodded. "Maybe he can help you deal with this temporary break." _Anything to get Leo away from Hazel, _he thought.

"Yeah." Piper smiled. "I'd like that."

The group went into the stable and found a saddle Percy had used when riding. They then proceeded to walk back to Zeus' fist where they meet the rest of the group.

"Okay." Phoebe said. "Leo and Hazel-you found some armor."

"Got it." Leo handed her a shield and breast plate.

"And a saddle?"

"Right here." Frank passed her the object.

"T-shirt?"

"Well, I kinda had to fight Annabeth for it but here," Nico tossed the item.

"Why didn't you get another shirt?" Phoebe asked.

"It was the only recent one he'd worn." Thalia explained.

Phoebe nodded, concentrating, as she performed the spell. The items floated through the air, swirling around a sea green mist. The former hunter shut her eyes, then opened them immediately. Leo handed her a pencil and pad from his tool belt. The girl scribbled some words then handed it back.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"It's an address." Phoebe clarified.

"It's in Latin." Jason added, starting to translate.

"No time." Phoebe said. "You guys have got to get going before the gods or titans track the spell back to us. Update me through IM. Good luck."

The demigods nodded and began to disburse. Persia was also leaving before Phoebe clutched her hand.

"Hey," She said. "Come back in one piece, alright?"

Persia smiled softly before throwing her arms around Phoebe.

Her friend returned the gesture, smiling. "You are nothing like Artemis." She whispered.

Persia took a deep breath before departing. She waved good bye but was reminded of their last goodbye. Was she leaving again to never return?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Please review and if you do, I might consider coming back to fanfic. Sorry for any ooc-ness. I haven't written since last year and I'm just sorry.**


End file.
